Smiling Eyes
by Uokawa Moriko
Summary: Marcado como M por causa dos capítulos finais. Género: Romance/Humor/Hurt/Comfort/fluff/lemon (eu não sei escrever sumários como deve ser, mas leiam por favor, foi a primeira vez que escrevi algo sobre um casal que não "shippo" até à morte uwu' )
1. Capítulo I - Memória e Evasão

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é tudo obra da genial J.K. Rowling. Esta Fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Género:** Slash, universo alternativo (em que o Snape não morreu, o Harry voltou à escola para concluir o 7º ano e o Harry e a Ginny não ficaram juntos), lemon, fluff. Acho que ficou mesmo muito fluff, quem tem problemas com coisas doces demais possivelmente não gostará, mas há uma ou outra pitada de piri-piri que corta um pouco o efeito (ohoho xD)

**Nota:** Eu sou **contra** o novo acordo ortográfico da língua portuguesa.

**Nota 2: **Espero que não esteja muito OOC u.u

**Nota 3:** Eu imagino os personagens como estão descritos nos livros, e não como estão representados nos filmes.

**_Boa leitura! \^-^/_**

_~Moriko_

* * *

**Capítulo I** – _Memória e evasão_

- Se eu soubesse o que sei hoje, tinha ido trabalhar! Metro e meio?! A sério?! – Queixava-se Ron, para quem o quisesse ouvir, enquanto se dirigiam para as escadas, depois de terem acabado de jantar – Porque é que ele não se reformou?!

- Cala-te Ron! Se tivesses ido trabalhar queixavas-te do trabalho! Só sabes reclamar! E o professor Snape é extremamente competente. Para além de que é um acto de grande coragem regressar à escola depois de tudo o que aconteceu! – Disse-lhe Hermione, aborrecida, já começando a ficar zangada com tantas reclamações. Fora ela quem convencera Ron e Harry a concluírem o último ano de escolaridade em Hogwarts, porque segundo ela, mesmo tendo carradas de prática a enfrentar criaturas das trevas, nunca seriam aurores qualificados se não concluíssem a escola.

- Pois, talvez até seja, – disse Ron, maldisposto – mas sinceramente! Pensei que uma experiência de quase morte fosse suficiente para o deixar mais manso, mas ele está pior do que nunca! Ainda para mais foste tu quem o salvou de bater a bota! – Exclamou. Fora Hermione quem no último momento conseguira estancar o sangue que jorrava do pescoço de Snape com um feitiço, e tinham-no depois carregado até junto dos outros feridos onde ele pode receber os cuidados adequados.

- Não exageres, Ron. – Disse pacatamente Harry, que se conservara calado a escutar as clássicas discussões dos seus dois melhores amigos – Ele agora já nem implica tanto connosco, é só…

- Frio. O que é perfeitamente normal. – Concluiu Hermione, não querendo puxar o assunto de que fora ela quem salvara o professor – E além disso, não sei como é que podes dizer isso depois de ele ter deixado o Harry escapar com um castigo e uma composição para toda a sala, depois de ele ter feito explodir o caldeirão! – Exclamou, indignada.

Ron riu-se.

-Foi ainda melhor do que daquela vez com os foguetes! – Exclamou ele, divertido.

- Pois foi…parece até que fizeste de propósito, Harry. – Disse-lhe Hermione, com uma nota clara de malícia na voz.

Harry observou cuidadosamente a amiga, pelo canto do olho. Nunca lhe escapava nada, era impossível esconder o que quer que fosse de Hermione.

- Não sei do que estás a falar, eu estava muito bem a adicionar as minhas raízes e aquilo explodiu sem mais nem menos. – Disse Harry, encolhendo os ombros – Poções nunca foi o meu ponto forte, só o príncipe é que fez de mim um 'Mestre das Poções'. - Enfatizou a parte do mestre, pois estava a citar Slughorn.

- O professor Snape fez de ti um mestre das poções queres tu dizer. – Disse ela, com um sorriso irónico nos lábios - E não creio que as raízes fossem suficientes para fazer explodir um caldeirão e espalhar poção pela sala inteira. – Insistiu ela, claramente a tentar arrancar-lhe a verdade.

E Ron poupou Harry a conceder-lhe esse desejo, afirmando convictamente:

- Hermione…já devias ter aprendido que nunca se deve subestimar a capacidade que os idiotas têm de fazer coisas que à primeira vista parecem impossíveis. E aquilo não era poção nenhuma, era uma gosma cor-de-laranja com cheiro a peixe podre.

- Assino por baixo! – Incentivou Harry, rindo-se da eloquente filosofia de Ron – Pareceu-me ter sentido também um leve perfume a peúgas velhas.

- Vocês não têm remédio! – Exclamou Hermione, aborrecida, revirando os olhos.

Ron sorriu-lhe com ar sacana.

- Mas pelo menos podes ajudar o teu futuro marido a fazer a composição do Snape, não é? – Disse ele.

Falou de uma forma tão suave que Hermione corou, não ficando por isso menos zangada, pelo contrário, pareceu até que algumas faíscas se soltavam do seu cabelo revolto.

- Não estou interessada em ter um marido que não é capaz de fazer nada sozinho! Por isso é melhor aplicares-te se queres estar à minha altura! – Disse ela altivamente, mas as suas bochechas rosadas traíam em parte o seu discurso irado – Tenho de ir à biblioteca! Até logo! – Atirou-lhes ela, secamente, antes de empinar o nariz, voltar-lhes as costas e dirigir-se à biblioteca a passos largos.

- Se ela está à espera que eu fique ao nível dela, acho que não vai haver casamento para ninguém. – Disse Ron, com um suspiro triste, abanando a cabeça – A minha mãe é que não vai achar piada nenhuma, eu nem me importo de não casar, só ficar com ela para mim já é suficiente, mas depois de tu e a Ginny terem acabado a minha mãe anda inconsolável. Ela queria mesmo ter-te na família, pá. – Confidenciou Ron a Harry.

Harry ficou a olhar para Ron por alguns instantes, com um ar tenso. Apesar de o amigo ter levado o facto de Harry e Ginny terem acabado tão descontraidamente, Harry não podia deixar de se sentir apreensivo de cada vez que esse assunto era tocado. Não fora ele que andara durante semanas, meses até, a debater-se com o que sentia pela irmã do seu melhor amigo, pelo simples facto de ter medo de perder a amizade dele? Era verdade, fora ele mesmo, mas as circunstâncias tinham mudado e Ginny tinha chegado à conclusão que uma relação duradoura não se pode basear numa obsessão, que era basicamente o que ela tinha por Harry. Continuavam a dar-se perfeitamente bem, apesar de tudo, o que para Harry era excelente, pois podia continuar a frequentar a casa de Ron sem constrangimentos.

- Pois, quanto a isso eu não posso fazer nada – Disse Harry, com um sorriso amarelo, encolhendo os ombros – Tu sabes o que se passou, a culpa não foi exactamente minha.

- Eu sei, não te preocupes mais com isso – Descansou-o Ron – Só estou a partilhar factos. Espero é que ela consiga encontrar outro tipo às direitas como tu, porque se ela me aparece à frente com um imbecil qualquer eu juro que não respondo por mim! – Exaltou-se Ron, gesticulando com a mão direita e com o indicador erguido.

- É, também é isso que eu espero. – Disse Harry, concordando. Já passara algum tempo desde que a relação dele com Ginny terminara e o que ele nutria agora por ela era um sentimento fraternal, semelhante ao de Ron – Badalo. – Disse ele à Dama Gorda antes de ela se chegar para frente para que eles pudessem entrar na sala comum.

- Então e olha lá, mudando de assunto, nem sei porque é que não te perguntei isto mais cedo, mas há bocado quando falámos do Snape lembrei-me que nunca me chegaste a contar o que estava naquela recordação. – Disse Ron, olhando cuidadosamente para o amigo, mas tentando soar o mais casual possível.

Tinham ido sentar-se nas poltronas em frente à lareira, e Harry ficou calado durante alguns momentos em que recordou todos os acontecimentos daquela noite fatídica. Ainda lhe custava bastante pensar em tudo o que acontecera, todos os que tinham perdido a vida naquela guerra, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin…eram tantos que de alguns Harry nem sabia os nomes. A única coisa que o fazia aceitar a situação era o facto de saber que as gerações vindouras muito provavelmente nunca teriam de passar por um horror semelhante àquele, e tudo graças aos que bravamente se tinham batido contra os devoradores da morte, e a Harry, que mais uma vez fora bafejado por uma sorte inacreditável e mãos cheias de amigos leais, e que conseguira finalmente derrotar o Senhor das Trevas.

- Bem… - Começou por dizer, fazendo Ron olhar para ele com interesse – foi algo que me ajudou a entender algumas coisas relacionadas com o Voldemort. – Disse Harry, não querendo adiantar mais pormenores.

Ron continuava a estremecer levemente sempre que aquele nome era pronunciado, mas já não com tanta frequência.

- Certo, então tudo bem…não te chateio mais com isso. – Disse Ron, encostando-se para trás, ficando subitamente com ar abatido e abandonando o assunto – O melhor mesmo é tentar esquecer aquilo tudo, se bem que…

- É praticamente impossível. – Concluiu Harry, inexpressivamente, enquanto contemplava as chamas daquela lareira, através da qual, em tempos falara com Sirius.

Todos estavam a reagir bastante bem a tudo o que se passara, ou pelo menos era isso que aparentavam. Harry sabia perfeitamente que as feridas daquela guerra, apesar de na maior parte dos casos não serem visíveis, demorariam muito tempo a cicatrizar, ou talvez nunca cicatrizassem. Mas é assim mesmo que a guerra é – um mar de sangue, injustiça e sofrimento, tudo completamente evitável.

- Mas não reclames do Snape, no final soubemos que ele sempre esteve do nosso lado – Disse Harry, com um suspiro. Também isso fora injusto…bem, em parte fora injusto.

- Como queiras, meu. Eu agora até já nem desgosto dele, mas sinceramente, metro e meio?! – Insistiu Ron, voltando ao normal e erguendo as mãos para o céu num tom de voz desesperado – Só de pensar nisso fico já com… - bocejou – sono.

Harry também bocejou por osmose.

- Pois, mas convinha que começássemos já a tratar de fazer o metro e meio – Declarou Harry, com uma vontade igual à de Ron.

- Sim, sim…a poção do envelhecimento pode esperar… - Lembrou-se de algo e riu-se – Lembras-te daquela vez em que o Fred e o George tentaram meter os nomes deles no cálice de fogo e ficaram com aquelas barbas ridículas? – Ele ria-se, mas era um riso nostálgico e triste.

- Pois foi. – Recordou Harry, imitando-lhe o sorriso – O Dumbledore adorou.

- Foi tão épico…bons tempos, meu, bons tempos – Murmurou Ron, com o mesmo sorriso, lembrando-se do seu irmão – A guerra é uma merda! – Exclamou de repente, num tom de voz furioso, esfregando a manga da camisola nos olhos.

Harry fez o som nasalado de quem tenta rir mas não tem vontade.

- Tens razão…mas sabes, no fundo eu não quero esquecer nada, quero preservar a memória e honrar a coragem daqueles que se foram. – Afirmou Harry, com sinceridade.

- Eu também, não me quero esquecer de nada! – Fungou Ron – Eles não morreram para termos vontade de os esquecer! E temos que nos lembrar deles é pelo que eles fizeram em vida, pelos momentos bons que passámos com eles, não pelo facto de eles terem morrido! – Exclamou com convicção.

Harry anuiu, lembrando-se de como no funeral de Fred, tal como no de Dumbledore, não conseguira parar de soltar sorrisos de vez em quando ao lembrar-se das peripécias dos gémeos, mas não disse mais nada sobre o assunto, não valia a pena continuar a esgravatar nas feridas.

- Ah! Voltando ao Snape, - Disse Ron, mudando subitamente de tom de voz e rindo com ar gozão – quando é que é o castigo?

- Na quinta – Informou Harry.

- E já sabes o que vai ser?

- Deve ser limpar os caldeirões com a língua ou coisa assim. Sei lá, achas que eu sei? Ele consegue ser muito criativo quanto quer. – Disse Harry, bocejando.

Ficaram ali a vegetar durante cerca de 3 horas, sem dizer nada, apenas a encher o contador do sono. A sala comum, que tinha várias pessoas quando eles tinham chegado, estava agora quase vazia. Eram agora 22:30.

- Mas vocês estão aí sem fazer nada?! – Exclamou a voz zangada de Hermione atrás deles, fazendo ambos darem um salto sobressaltados, pois não se tinham apercebido da aproximação dela.

- Pelas cuecas de Merlin, Hermione! Eu ia morrendo do coração! – Exclamou Ron ofegante, agarrado ao peito.

- Tu só vais morrer do coração quando eu deixar, o que vai ser, deixa ver, - Disse ela, fazendo uma pausa dramática como se estivesse muito pensativa – nunca! – Exclamou divertida, sentando-se no colo dele e puxando-lhe uma orelha, com ar zangado.

- Também te amo muito… - Disse ele sonolento, abraçando-a a encostando a cabeça ao peito dela – Nós fazemos a composição amanhã, pode ser?

Falou de uma forma tão adorável que nem o demónio dos trabalhos de casa resistiu.

- Está bem…mas é para fazer mesmo! E tu também! – Ordenou ela, apontando um dedo acusatório a Harry.

- Sim, sim, já sei que não me escapo – Balbuciou Harry, a cair de sono – E eu vou para a cama, vocês podem ficar aí, têm aí a lareira, não precisam de mim para voz iluminar – Disse ele na brincadeira.

Hermione riu-se.

- És uma péssima vela, Harry – Brincou ela – Mas nós também já vamos. Não é Ron? – Perguntou ela ao seu namorado que tinha passado pelas brasas e que acordou de repente.

- Quéquefoi, quéquefoi?! – Resmungou ele, olhando para todo o lado com um ar que faria inveja ao Grawp.

Hermione levantou-se do colo dele e puxou-o por um braço.

- Harry, ajuda este idiota a chegar à cama que eu acho que se ele for pelo próprio pé vai cair pelas escadas abaixo – Pediu ela, olhando para Ron com um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios.

- Ok. Anda Ron – Chamou Harry, enquanto se dirigia para as escadas do dormitório dos rapazes.

Ron obedeceu maquinalmente e arrastou-se até onde Harry estava, mas depois lembrou-se de algo e voltou para trás indo beijar o relógio que estava por cima da lareira, perante os olhares incrédulos de Harry e Hermione, que soltaram ambos uma sonora gargalhada, e voltou para junto de Harry.

- Penso que ele te queria ir beijar a ti, mas deve ter errado o alvo – Disse Harry, ainda a rir.

- Oh paciência! – Exclamou ela divertida, dirigindo-se à escada do dormitório das raparigas – Até amanhã.

- 'mnhã… - Babujou Ron, começando a subir a escada à frente de Harry.

- Até amanhã, Hermione – Despediu-se Harry.

* * *

Harry ficou muito orgulhoso do facto de ter conseguido fazer Ron chegar ao dormitório, vestir o pijama e enfiar-se na cama sem incidentes de maior.

Depois de também ele se enfiar na cama, ficou ainda durante algum tempo a pensar na conversa que tinham tido acerca de Snape.

Fora uma grande surpresa quando chegaram ao banquete da apresentação e encontraram Snape sentado na mesa dos professores com o pescoço ligado, mas com o mesmo ar frio e impassível que Harry sempre lhe conhecera.

A nova directora, a professora McGonagall, pedira que fosse feito um minuto de silêncio em homenagem a todos os que haviam perecido na guerra e o chapéu seleccionador entoara uma das canções mais emotivas de sempre ("A guerra findou irmãos, com ela levou as almas, daqueles que já não estão, mas que para sempre connosco ficarão, por honra, valentia e entrega, esquecendo a vaidade, os seus feitos ecoarão pela eternidade" foi a parte que mais marcou).

Apenas uma coisa mudara no professor de Poções (sim, porque ele tinha retomado essa cadeira), e fora o facto de que quando o seu olhar encontrou o de Harry não foi destilado ódio. Indiferença sim, definitivamente, pois ele desviara o rosto pouco depois como se nem o tivesse visto, mas não havia ódio.

Harry não estranhou, claro, pois ele mesmo deixara de nutrir aquele ódio pelo professor, ódio esse que era fruto das injustiças de que fora vítima às mãos daquele homem, mas agora que sabia de toda a verdade, não se sentia capaz de o censurar.

Ele era o corajoso herói mártir de uma triste história de amor.

Mas Harry queria falar com ele, algo que o professor parecia querer evitar a todo o custo.

Na primeira aula de poções Harry deixara que todos os colegas saíssem e fora deixar na secretária de Snape o frasco que continha a memória que ele obrigara Harry a recolher na Cabana dos Gritos. Mas Snape apenas erguera uma sobrancelha, olhara do frasco para Harry, e, sem proferir palavra, voltara a concentrar-se no que estava a fazer. Harry abandonara a sala, decidindo não insistir, pois aqueles acontecimentos eram ainda muito recentes.

Mas depois de quase três meses de tentativas frustradas de travar diálogo com Snape (estavam agora em Dezembro), e da indiferença e frieza que este demonstrava para com tudo e todos (especialmente consigo), Harry decidira tomar medidas drásticas, e como tal explodira o caldeirão. Fora razoável esse plano, pelo menos agora Snape era obrigado a aturá-lo durante um bocado, e Harry ia aproveitar a deixa para falar com ele.

Era isso mesmo que ia fazer, dessa feita Snape não teria forma de escapar.

E foi com esse pensamento que Harry adormeceu.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Consequências

* * *

**Nota final:** Foi a primeira vez que escrevi sobre este casal. Falando sinceramente eu nunca os tinha visto como um casal até há bem pouco tempo, por isso não sei se isto vai correr muito bem.

**Feedback é bem-vindo.**


	2. Capítulo II - Consequências

**Capítulo II –** Consequências

Harry acordou na manhã seguinte, terça-feira, com Ron a praguejar por não encontrar as peúgas.

- Mas onde raio é que eu as enfiei?! – Resmungava ele – Eu tinha-as aqui ao pé das calças ainda há um instante! Ah, estão aqui! – Exclamou, encontrando-as debaixo da mesa-de-cabeceira – Desculpa Harry, acordei-te? – Perguntou enquanto calçava as meias, ao ver o amigo abrir as cortinas da cama e surgir do meio delas com o cabelo em pé e os olhos inchados de sono.

- Nah, eu tinha que me levantar mesmo tu só… - bocejou epicamente, colocando os óculos na cara – aceleraste o inevitável.

- Boas pessoal, vejo-vos no salão! – Cumprimentou Seamus animado, já pronto e de saída.

Os restantes colegas de quarto murmuraram coisas indecifráveis e anuíram.

- Herbologia não é? Mal posso esperar por poder trabalhar com a Armadilha do Diabo! – Exclamou Neville, mal conseguindo conter o seu entusiasmo.

- Não tenho grandes recordações dessa coisa. – Declarou Ron, estremecendo ao lembrar-se de como quase tinham morrido por causa de uma Armadilha do Diabo no primeiro ano.

- Pois, nem eu. E Neville, compreendo o teu entusiasmo, mas acho melhor vestires alguma coisa debaixo da capa. - Informou Harry tentando não rir muito, apontando para o peito despido de Neville sob a capa – Nem é por nada, mas és capaz de rapar um bocado de frio.

- Oh. Pois… - Disse Neville atrapalhado, tirando a capa e vestindo-se convenientemente.

- As miúdas iam ficar todas tolas se te apresentasses só de capa ao pequeno-almoço – Afirmou Ron, rindo às gargalhadas – Tu agora és praticamente um Don Juan.

O dormitório encheu-se de gargalhadas e até Neville se riu.

- Bem, eu vou indo para baixo. Vejo-vos no salão. Não te apresentes lá nu, meu, a sério, não faças isso, pela tua rica saúde! – Implorou Dean na brincadeira, sem parar de rir, saindo do dormitório.

E pouco depois desse pedido de bom senso e de terminarem de se vestir, também Harry, Ron e Neville saíram do dormitório.

* * *

- Quê? Eu o quê? – Inquiriu Ron desconfiado, depois de ter tomado conhecimento da história do relógio na noite anterior.

- Nunca pensei ser trocada por um relógio, francamente… - Disse Hermione, com um ar de desilusão claramente fingido.

- Vocês estão a gozar da minha cara! Porque é que eu haveria de beijar um relógio?! Oh! – Disse ele, sem querer acreditar e enfiando uma garfada de bacon pela boca abaixo.

- Que diz essa coisa? – Perguntou Harry a Hermione, que acabara de receber 'O Profeta Diário e estava agora a desembrulhá-lo. Não voltaram a tocar na história de amor de Ron com o relógio.

– Parece que finalmente se decidiram a tirar os Dementors de Azkaban. – Informou ela, depois de passar rapidamente os olhos pela capa.

- Então e o que é que lá está agora a guardar? – Perguntou Harry, barrando uma torrada com doce de laranja.

- Eu leio. – Declarou ela, abrindo o jornal na página respectiva e lendo o artigo:

"_Depois de várias semanas de discussão sobre o assunto que diz respeito à falta de fiabilidade dos guardas de Azkaban, após uma reunião do Wizengamot, que teve lugar ontem às 17:30 e se estendeu até às 2:30 da madrugada, foram finalmente tomadas decisões sobre essa matéria._

"_O Dumbledore sempre foi contra a presença daquelas criaturas em Azkaban. Ele sempre disse que eles não eram confiáveis. No fundo eu concordava com ele, mas o ministro insistia em mantê-los lá", afirmou Arthur Weasley, o chefe do Departamento de Utilização Incorrecta dos Artefactos dos Muggles._

_Em declarações oficiais do Ministro da Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, a' O Profeta Diário, foi dito que os Dementors serão substituídos por um grupo de feiticeiros altamente qualificados, um pequeno exército de cerca de 50 trolls e que o Ministério reforçará a vigilância da prisão dos feiticeiros. Quando questionado sobre o facto de o medo dos Dementors desincentivar o crime, Shacklebolt afirmou apenas que existem outras formas igualmente eficazes de provocar um sofrimento semelhante ao provocado pelos Dementors."_

- Parece-me bem. – Disse Harry, barrando mais uma torrada, desta vez com doce de tomate, e lembrando-se da vez em que fora atacado por Dementors em Little Whinging – Os Dementors não são de confiança mesmo. Nem sei como é que os mantiveram lá durante tanto tempo.

- Ferdasdde – Disse Ron incompreensivelmente, com a boca cheia de bacon.

- Engole o que tens na boca antes de falar, seu badalhoco – Repreendeu-o Hermione – E também concordo plenamente com isso, não sei sequer quem foi o génio que achou que os Dementors eram de confiança.

- Umas criaturas repugnantes que se alimentam de almas e felicidade, é mesmo de doidos confiar naquelas coisas! – Exclamou Ron indignado, depois de engolir o seu bacon e ignorando a repreensão de Hermione, como de costume.

Depois do pequeno-almoço dirigiram-se todos à estufa das plantas perigosas, abrindo caminho por entre o manto de neve que cobria os campos nessa manhã gelada.

- Olha se tinhas vindo só de capa para rua, ein Neville? – Brincou Harry, ao entrar na estufa onde Neville já estava entusiasmadíssimo com a Armadilha do Diabo.

- Hã? Ah! – Neville riu-se da piada de Harry – Não sei se teria corrido muito bem, provavelmente ia matar alguém do coração e depois ia morrer de frio.

A aula até correu bastante bem, tirando a parte em que aquela planta horrorosa se enrolou em volta de Ron, e Hermione teve de o socorrer ("Que dejá vu!", resmungara ele depois de ser libertado da armadilha).

* * *

O resto do dia arrastou-se plácido, lento e frio.

Tiveram, depois de Herbologia, Transfiguração (que já não era leccionada pela professora McGonagall), Defesa contra as Artes Negras (que também tinha um novo professor) e no fim do dia tiveram Encantamentos.

Quando entraram no salão nobre para jantar a primeira coisa que viram foi Malfoy e um Ravenclaw muito alto do sexto ano, que Harry não conhecia de nome, frente a frente, e este último a gritar furioso.

- Olha por onde andas, seu monte de bosta de dragão! – Cuspiu o rapaz de Ravenclaw a Malfoy – Depois de tudo o que fizeste, se eu fosse a ti, nunca mais mostrava a minha cara em público!

Malfoy não lhe respondeu e fez tenções de virar as costas e dirigir-se à sua mesa, mas o outro rapaz não parecia querer deixá-lo ir assim tão facilmente.

- Não me vires as costas enquanto falo contigo, cobarde! – Gritou ele, furioso.

Isso pareceu despertar algo em Malfoy, pois Harry viu-o cerrar os punhos e ficar de cabeça baixa, imóvel.

- Não dizes nada, seu cobardezinho imundo? – Rosnou o Ravenclaw, que se chamava Mark Fletcher, segundo alguns dos observadores da cena, e que sacara nesse momento da varinha, apontando-a às costas de Malfoy.

- Eu não sou cobarde…! – Murmurou Malfoy furioso, de forma quase inaudível, virando-se lentamente para o rapaz que lhe apontava a varinha.

- Então saca a tua varinha e luta como um homem! – Gritou-lhe Mark Fletcher – É por tua causa que ela está morta! Por tua e da tua gente!

Malfoy agarrou o braço que tinha gravado a marca negra instintivamente e olhou para o rapaz à sua frente, com os olhos a faiscar de raiva.

- Mata-me! É isso que queres não é?! – Rosnou Malfoy, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Não sou cobarde como tu! Não ataco um homem desarmado por mais repugnante que ele seja! Saca a tua varinha e luta!

- Pára. – Pediu Harry, que se fartara daquela situação e que se aproximara de ambos a passos firmes e tinha uma expressão dura e zangada no rosto – A guerra acabou. Já não há nada a fazer. Os que se foram não voltarão e a vingança não vai trazer ninguém de volta. Guarda a tua varinha. – Ordenou friamente.

- Mas foi ele que… - Tentou ele protestar.

- Eu sei muito bem o que ele fez. – Cortou Harry – Mas matá-lo vai mudar alguma coisa?

Mark Fletcher baixou o rosto, sentindo-se claramente envergonhado com o que Harry dissera.

- Não… - Murmurou, guardando a varinha – Desculpa, Potter…sei que para ti deve ser ainda mais…

- Eu não sou mais do que ninguém. Caso não te lembres, eu não lutei sozinho. – Afirmou Harry, com convicção.

- Pois…mas ainda assim… - Insistiu ele.

- Já chega, vamos jantar. – Disse Harry, terminantemente.

Nesse momento começaram a chegar os professores e o tumulto dispersou.

Malfoy olhou para Harry com um olhar indecifrável e virou-lhe as costas sem lhe dirigir a palavra, indo para a mesa dos Slytherin.

- Gostei do que disseste ali, Harry – Disse Ginny, indo juntar-se a eles.

- Só disse a verdade. – Afirmou ele, enchendo o prato de lombo de porco.

- Posso juntar-me a vocês? – Perguntou uma voz vaga atrás de Harry. Era Luna Lovegood.

- Esfa num é a fua meffa – Disse Ron, com a boca cheia.

- Ah, eu sei…mas quero sentar-me com pessoas com quem possa falar – Explicou ela na sua voz sonhadora, sentando-se. Harry ficou impressionado com o facto de ela ter entendido o que Ron dissera.

- Engole o que tens na boca antes de falar! – Repreendeu-o Ginny.

- Eu estou sempre a dizer-lhe isso, mas ele continua a fazer sempre a mesma coisa! O grande porco! – Disse Hermione, zangada.

- Harry defende-me! – Pediu ao amigo, depois de ter engolido as batatas.

- Eu não, senão depois quem ainda leva sou eu! – Disse ele a rir.

- Rico amigo que tu me saíste! – Queixou-se Ron.

Começaram todas a rir.

* * *

Depois do jantar, Ron e Hermione dirigiram-se ambos à torre dos Gryffindor e Ginny acompanhou Luna à dos Ravenclaw, mas Harry ficou para trás, pois queria ir à casa de banho ("Cuidado com os trolls", dissera-lhe Hermione a rir).

Depois de sair da casa de banho Harry ouviu alguém falar no corredor ao virar da esquina, e, ao reconhecer a voz exaltada de Malfoy ficou parado, escutando o que ele dizia:

- Estou farto, ouviu bem?! Farto! Eu nem queria ter voltado! A minha mãe é que insistiu para que eu o fizesse! Todos os dias a ter que ouvir que sou um cobarde e a ser olhado de lado como se tivesse uma doença contagiosa! – Gritava ele – Eu não quero ouvir mais nada, eu vou desapa…

Mas de repente a sua frase foi cortada pelo som de um estalo, que ecoou pelo corredor.

- Pára de te armar em vítima! – Sibilou a voz profunda e gelada de Snape – Sabias perfeitamente no que estavas a meter quando te juntaste a ele! Agora tens de sofrer as consequências! Eu também tenho que ouvir pessoas a chamarem-me assassino pela calada e se o Potter não tivesse mostrado aquelas recordações em tribunal, eu estaria neste momento em Azkaban a fazer companhia aos outros Devoradores da Morte!

- O Potter… - Murmurou a voz embargada de Malfoy – o santo Potter…que é capaz de arriscar a vida até para salvar pessoas que o odeiam…

"É estúpido, mas eu não consigo evitar", pensou Harry em resposta às palavras de Malfoy.

Snape não falou logo, e Harry queria muito ver que expressão tinha ele naquele momento.

- Todos cometemos erros, mas alguns deles são imperdoáveis e irremediáveis. – Disse Snape passados alguns momentos, com um gelo quase palpável na voz.

"E tu sabes disso muito bem", pensou Harry com um pouco de tristeza.

- No meu desejo de agradar ao meu pai eu…fiz coisas imperdoáveis… - Murmurou Malfoy.

- Não tens culpa disso. Estavas apenas a agir de acordo com o meio em que cresceste. – Disse Snape.

- Mas eu não quero ser como o meu pai… - Admitiu Malfoy em voz baixa, fazendo Harry ficar extremamente surpreendido.

- Só tu podes evitar que isso aconteça. Ainda vais a tempo. – Concluiu Snape. Quase era possível sentir a mágoa do professor ao dizer aquelas palavras.

- Obrigado…pelo estalo também…eu estava a precisar…acho eu…vou para o dormitório. – Disse Malfoy, despedindo-se de Snape.

Harry ouviu os passos de Malfoy afastarem-se e ao ouvir os passos de Snape na sua direcção ainda se tentou esconder, mas já não foi a tempo.

- Quando é que vais perder essa mania irritante de escutar as conversas alheias, Potter? – Perguntou Snape, olhando inexpressivamente para Harry quando dobrou a esquina e o viu encostado à parede.

- Velhos hábitos demoram a desaparecer. – Afirmou Harry, encolhendo os ombros com um sorriso levemente sarcástico.

- Porque é que estavas a ouvir a conversa? – Perguntou Snape, num tom de voz indiferente.

- Foi por acaso. Eu estava aqui perto e pareceu-me ter ouvido vozes. E como eu sempre fui um abelhudo… - Explicou Harry num tom de voz descontraído, apesar de estar nervoso. Afinal, era a primeira vez que estava a "conversar" com Snape depois dos acontecimentos de Maio.

- Claro. – Disse Snape simplesmente, começando a caminhar pelo corredor.

Mas Harry, não fazia tenções de o deixar ir assim tão facilmente e seguiu-o.

- O que é que tu queres de mim, Potter? – Perguntou Snape aborrecido, depois de caminharem quase até ao gabinete do professor, virando-se para Harry.

- Nada de especial. Só aconteceu de eu ir na mesma direcção que o senhor. – Mentiu Harry descaradamente, tentando soar casual.

- Vinhas na direcção do meu gabinete? Posso perguntar o motivo? – Questionou Snape com um ar nada divertido e muito menos amigável.

Harry reparou onde estava e ficou tenso, pois não se lembrava exactamente de ali ter chegado, pois vinha concentrado em Snape.

- Er…devo-me ter enganado no caminho… - Disse ele atrapalhado.

- Certamente. Boa noite, Potter. – Disse Snape friamente. Virou depois as costas a Harry, entrou no seu gabinete e fechou a porta na cara dele.

* * *

Harry dirigiu-se depois disso à torre dos Gryffindor, onde ao entrar na sala comum encontrou Ron e Hermione de volta dos trabalhos de casa.

- Estavas com caganeira, pá? Demoraste mais de uma hora na casa de banho! – Exclamou Ron ao vê-lo – Pensei que tinhas sido sequestrado pela Murta!

- Nah…nada disso…é que encontrei o Snape pelo caminho. – Explicou Harry, ocultando a parte de Malfoy.

- O professor Snape? – Perguntou Hermione, subitamente interessada – E falaste com ele?

- Eu bem tentei, mas ele não me parece com muita vontade de falar comigo. – Disse Harry abanando a cabeça desiludido, apoderando-se do lugar ao lado de Ron e puxando das suas coisas de poções.

- É normal. Eu também ficaria com pouca vontade de falar se me tivesse acontecido a mim o que lhe aconteceu a ele. – Afirmou Hermione.

- É. Deve ser isso. – Concordou Harry, acabando com aquele assunto.

E depois de milagrosamente terem conseguido terminar a composição de metro e meio sobre a poção do envelhecimento (graças ao precioso auxílio de Hermione), foram os três para a cama (desta vez Ron beijou a namorada e não o relógio da lareira).

Apesar de já passar da uma da manhã, Harry não conseguiu adormecer imediatamente, ao contrário de Ron, que Harry desconfiava já estar a dormir antes de enterrar a cabeça na almofada.

Pensou na situação que ocorrera no salão e em como dissera tudo aquilo que pensava sem pestanejar.

Mas era tudo verdade, a vingança não resolve nada, pois o passado não pode ser alterado e a morte de uma pessoa não trás outra de volta. Só faz morrer mais uma.

No entanto, o que o afectara realmente fora a conversa entre Snape e Malfoy, que ouvira naquele corredor.

As palavras de ambos tinham feito Harry pensar.

Por um lado Malfoy, que no fundo era uma vítima do mundo em que crescera e por outro Snape, que fora igualmente vítima das circunstâncias em que fora criado.

Mas havia uma grande diferença entre Snape e Malfoy, pois Malfoy sempre tivera tudo o que quisera e era um miúdo mimado e presunçoso, ao passo que Snape tinha sido negligenciado e mal tratado durante a sua infância e adolescência, nesta última parte pelo pai de Harry.

Estas situações tinham feito de Severus Snape uma pessoa fria, sádica e rancorosa.

Lily Evans fora a única pessoa em toda a sua existência que alguma vez o considerara um amigo, era ela a luz da sua obscurecida vida.

Era por ter agora noção disso que Harry conseguia compreender o ódio do professor para com a sua pessoa.

Ele era o filho da mulher que ele amava com o homem que ele mais odiava, e tinha sido a protegê-lo que ela tinha morrido.

Harry mal podia esperar pelo castigo de quinta-feira.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** O Castigo

* * *

**Nota: **Poderá parecer a alguns leitores que o Snape está OOC, mas pessoalmente eu acho que não está, porque depois de uma situação daquelas penso que seria assim que ele reagiria.


	3. Capítulo III - O Castigo

**Capítulo III –**O castigo

A quarta-feira passou glacialmente e na quinta-feira Harry andava visivelmente acelerado.

- Isso é tudo por causa do jogo de hoje ter sido cancelado, Harry? – Perguntou-lhe Ron ao pequeno-almoço quando o viu tentar barrar a manteiga com doce de morango.

- Hã? Oh…sim, sim…pois… - Gaguejou ele, reparando na parvoíce que estava a fazer. Já nem se lembrava que o jogo tinha sido cancelado porque havia previsão de chuva para o dia todo.

- Depois de tanto treino, cancelarem o jogo… - Queixou-se Ron, enfiando macambúzio uma garfada de ovos mexidos pela boca abaixo.

- Harry posso perguntar-te uma coisa? – Perguntou Hermione de repente.

Harry engoliu o que tinha na boca e disse, encolhendo ombros:

- Força.

- No outro dia, quando o teu caldeirão explodiu, tu fizeste de propósito não fizeste? – Perguntou ela.

- Fiz. – Disse Harry simplesmente – Mas tu já sabias disso. Porque é que perguntas isso agora?

- Fizeste? Ah, eu pensei que tinha sido sem querer. – Disse Ron a rir.

Harry também se riu.

- Não sou assim tão aselha. – Disse ele.

- Eu sei que não és. – Disse ela – Mas para que é que o fizeste?

- Penso que também sabes a resposta a essa pergunta – Disse ele, já a perder a paciência – Porque é que não vais directa ao ponto?

- Fizeste-o para que o professor Snape te castigasse e assim poderias ter oportunidade de lhe falar sem ele te evitar – Afirmou ela com convicção, e depois olhou-o nos olhos dizendo – O que eu não sei é porque é que queres a tanto custo falar com o professor Snape.

- Quero esclarecer as coisas. – Disse ele simplesmente, encolhendo os ombros.

- Só isso? – Insistiu Hermione.

- Só isso. – Confirmou Harry.

- Tens a certeza de que não há mais nada? – Continuou a amiga.

- O que mais é que poderia haver? – Inquiriu Harry, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Sim Hermione, que mais é que poderia haver? – Perguntou Ron, também ele confuso, metendo-se na conversa.

- Algo que em menos de dez minutos te fez esquecer que o jogo de hoje à tarde tinha sido cancelado – Disse ela, olhando para Harry com um sorriso malicioso.

- O pequeno-almoço? – Perguntou ele honestamente confuso, sem conseguir entender o porquê da expressão dela.

- Quando perceberes o que é, vais entender o que eu quero dizer! Francamente, Harry, como é que podes ser tão lento! – Exclamou ela levemente chateada com a lerdeza de Harry.

Mas as palavras de Hermione fizeram Harry pensar, e durante toda a aula de Transfiguração não conseguir deixar de tentar perceber do que raio é que ela podia estar a falar. Do facto de ele não gostar que Snape o tratasse com indiferença? Ou talvez do facto de Harry preferir que Snape o odiasse a que fosse apenas frio com ele? Lembrava-se de ter sentido algo assim, quando Snape convidara Harry a amavelmente deixar de ter aulas de Oclumância com ele a propósito de uma recordação particularmente humilhante, mas na altura fora diferente, pois Snape continuava a destilar ódio de cada vez que olhava para Harry.

Mas agora era diferente.

Snape era apenas frio e indiferente.

E Harry não gostava disso, por isso é que queria ir falar com ele, para que pelo menos ele o voltasse a odiar.

Não sabia o que diabos é que Hermione poderia estar a insinuar, mas só podia ter a ver com isso.

E também essa quinta-feira se passou fria, chuvosa e a passo de caracol. À tarde tiveram poções, em que entregaram a bendita composição de metro e meio sobre a poção do envelhecimento.

- A lista de ingredientes está no quadro. Podem começar agora e têm uma hora e meia para terminar a poção do crescimento de cabelo. – Ordenou a voz fria de Snape depois de com um aceno de varinha ter feito surgir no quadro a dita lista.

Passada meia hora ouviu-se Snape dizer:

- Deve estar a elevar-se neste momento, da vossa poção, um fumo rosado em espiral.

De facto era isso que se elevava do caldeirão de Hermione mas os restantes não tinham conseguido mais que um vermelho sanguinolento e no caso de Neville, roxo macabro.

Quando a aula terminou, a sala estava empestada de um cheiro nauseabundo a queijo bolorento.

Todos foram deixar uma amostra das suas poções em cima da mesa de Snape, e Harry deixou-se ficar para o fim.

- O meu castigo é esta noite não é professor? – Questionou.

- É sim, Potter. – Respondeu Snape com indiferença.

- Às oito e meia? – Volveu Harry.

- Sim. – Confirmou Snape num murmúrio aborrecido, sem levantar os olhos do que estava a escrever.

- Certo. – Concluiu Harry, saindo do calabouço.

Foram todos aos dormitórios pousar as suas coisas e depois foram jantar.

- Eu continuo a achar que é desta que ele te põe a limpar a masmorra com a língua – Dizia Ron divertido, ao jantar.

- Ou pendura-me pelos polegares. Espera…isso era o sonho do Filch. – Acrescentou Harry a rir.

- Espero é que consigas realmente falar com ele, Harry. – Disse Hermione, sinceramente.

- Pois, também eu. Já passou tempo suficiente, ele não pode fugir mais de ti, meu! – Exclamou Ron.

- Ya…bem…eu vou indo para baixo. Até logo. – Despediu-se Harry, saindo da mesa depois de consultar o seu relógio e ver que eram já oito e um quarto.

* * *

Harry chegou à porta do gabinete de Snape a um minuto das oito e meia. Era a primeira vez que chegava a horas a um castigo de Snape.

Bateu à porta.

- Entre. – Ouviu a voz de Snape vir do lado de dentro.

Harry entrou naquele gabinete que em tempos amaldiçoara, mas que hoje lhe parecia estranhamente agradável. A lareira estava acesa e embora a divisão fosse bastante escura, a luz alaranjada das chamas conferia-lhe um aspecto de certa forma acolhedor.

- Senta-te Potter. – Ordenou-lhe Snape, indicando a Harry a cadeira vazia à frente da sua secretária.

Harry sentou-se sem dizer nada, esperando apenas por mais ordens.

- Sei que fizeste explodir o caldeirão de propósito. Só quero saber para que foi que o fizeste. – Inquiriu Snape, sem o olhar nos olhos uma única vez, pois estava, aparentemente, a dar notas às composições que lhe tinham sido entregues nessa tarde.

- Bem, acho que é óbvio não é? – Disse Harry, encolhendo os ombros – Queria ter oportunidade de falar consigo sem o senhor me evitar.

- Eu não te ando a evitar, Potter. – Afirmou Snape friamente, de olhos nas composições.

- E eu não sou míope. – Disse Harry sarcasticamente, com uma nota clara de irritação na voz, cruzando os braços em cima da mesa.

- Muito espirituoso. – Disse Snape, no mesmo tom de voz indiferente e desinteressado sem olhar para Harry.

Depois de alguns instantes em que apenas de ouviu a pena a arranhar o pergaminho, Harry fartou-se.

- O meu castigo é ficar a vê-lo dar notas a composições? Ou isso é só uma desculpa para não me olhar nos olhos? – Perguntou Harry, claramente aborrecido.

Snape parou de fingir-se interessado nas composições e Harry viu que a mão que segurava a pena tremeu.

Os seus olhos negros encontraram os olhos verde-esmeralda de Harry, que sentiu um arrepio, tal foi a intensidade desse encontro.

O professor ficou calado durante alguns longos momentos em que apenas se encararam mutuamente nos olhos. Pousou a pena, passado um bocado em que pareceu travar um luta interna e disse então, num murmúrio rouco e derrotado, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e cobrindo os olhos com ambas as mãos:

- Os teus olhos são o meu castigo, Potter. – Murmurou Snape, num fio de voz.

- O quê? – Questionou Harry em voz baixa. Arrepiara-se ao ouvir a voz de Snape, mas sentira ao mesmo tempo um calor estranho na boca do estômago.

- Nada. – Disse Snape, num tom de voz derrotado.

- Isso não me parece nada – Disse Harry, tentando disfarçar os nervos que sentia por estar a ter uma conversa daquele tipo com Snape.

Snape descobriu os olhos e tomou suavemente as mãos de Harry nas suas mãos geladas. Olhou para o rapaz nos olhos, desviando o olhar logo de seguida – Tu podes ser parecido com ele, mas o teu coração é o dela…eu não quis ver, não quis acreditar…estava cego pelo rancor…e pelo ódio…

Harry sentiu as faces aquecer com aquele contacto súbito e uma onda de calor electrizante apoderar-se das suas entranhas. O seu coração começou a palpitar rapidamente.

- Mas eu também estou sempre a arranjar sarilhos…como o meu pai… - Gaguejou Harry, com um sorriso embaraçado. Não estava à espera que as coisas se desenrolassem daquela forma.

Snape fez um trajeito que se assemelhou a um esgar de dor.

- Mas não o fazes por diversão, Potter. – Afirmou Snape, voltando a olhar Harry nos olhos, este último já se arrependendo de lhe ter dito para olhá-lo nos olhos, pois agora estava muito incomodado com aquele olhar penetrante.

- Pois não…antes fizesse…mas…professor… - Atrapalhou-se Harry, tentando dizer-lhe o que queria – Eu…o meu pai…espero que o possa perdoar…ele…ele…graças à minha mãe ele…ele tornou-se uma boa pessoa…e…e…bem acho que o senhor e ele são parecidos nesse ponto. – Concluiu Harry, quebrando o contacto visual e fitando as suas mãos que continuavam apertadas entre as de Snape.

Snape ficou com um ar abatido, mas Harry não viu.

- Eu sei disso, agora já sei. – Murmurou Snape – A culpa foi minha, a culpa foi toda minha.

- De quê…senhor? – Acrescentou Harry, olhando novamente para Snape.

- De ela não me ter escolhido…de ela ter morrido. – Lamentou-se o professor, parecendo à beira das lágrimas.

- Na verdade a culpa foi do Petigrew…e minha… - Adicionou Harry, baixando novamente os olhos – se ela não me tivesse querido salvar não teria morrido.

- Ela era corajosa, foi algo que sempre admirei nela… - Disse Snape – E tu és como ela, Potter.

Harry corou, sentindo-se satisfeito por ouvir Snape dizer que ele era como a sua mãe.

- Nunca pensei ouvi-lo dizer isso, professor.– Confessou Harry.

- Ninguém dos que estão vivos sabe desta história, para além de ti. E além disso foste tu quem evitou que eu fosse para prisão, algo que eu não esperava que acontecesse. – Murmurou Snape em voz sumida, soltando finalmente as mãos de Harry e encostando-se à sua cadeira.

- Entendo. – Disse Harry, compreensivo. Porque é que tinha o coração a palpitar daquela forma?

Snape levou a mão ao pescoço, onde tinha ainda a cicatriz da dentada da cobra.

- Quando te vi correr ao meu auxílio percebi que não eras como ele, mas pensei que fosse tarde demais. – Disse Snape na sua voz rouca.

- O meu pai também teria feito o mesmo, ele podia ser como era, mas não teria deixado uma pessoa morrer! – Defendeu Harry, com convicção.

Snape olhou para Harry fixamente.

- Acreditas mesmo nisso? – Questionou.

- Acredito. E também acho que quando ele o salvou são foi só para safar o seu próprio pescoço. – Continuou Harry.

- É possível. Também já não importa. Já nada importa. Acabou tudo. – Disse Snape, derrotado.

- Eu ainda estou aqui. – Afirmou Harry. Não soube exactamente o que o levou a dizer aquilo.

Snape olhou-o durante alguns momentos com uma expressão imperscrutável e disse por fim, em voz sumida, desviando o olhar:

- Desculpa Potter, por tudo o que te fiz passar.

Harry estacou, incrédulo.

- O senhor está a pedir-me desculpa? – Perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- Estou, apesar de saber que não há desculpa. É a única coisa que posso fazer. – Admitiu Snape.

- Agora era a parte em que nos abraçávamos para fazer as pazes. – Disse Harry com um sorriso, quebrando o gelo.

Snape ficou com um ar surpreso ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo.

- Queres que eu te …abrace? – Perguntou o professor incrédulo, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Esqueça lá isso, eu estava a brincar, mas depois desse pedido de desculpas confesso que me pareceu possível – Disse Harry, rindo-se um pouco. Estava convencido que algo assim não poderia acontecer.

- Vem cá, Potter. – Ordenou Snape, de repente.

- Onde? – Perguntou Harry, confuso.

- Aqui, ao pé de mim. – Insistiu o professor.

Harry hesitou mas assim fez, não entendendo o que se estava a passar. Quando chegou ao lado da secretária em que o professor estava sentado percebeu o que ele queria fazer.

Snape levantou-se de súbito e puxou Harry para os seus braços, abraçando-o estreitamente contra si, como se ele fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo.

Harry não queria acreditar que aquilo estava realmente a acontecer, ficando muito tenso com a situação que demorou um pouco a assimilar. Mas retribuiu o abraço, abraçando o professor pelo pescoço, pois este abraçara-o pela cintura envolvendo-lhe as costas com os braços, já que era mais alto que Harry.

Ficaram abraçados durante alguns momentos, em que Harry achou que se Snape o soltasse, ele decerto cairia.

Mas não caiu.

Quando Snape se afastou, não o soltou imediatamente, ficando a olhar Harry nos olhos durante alguns instantes e só depois desse momento, que fez Harry corar como uma adolescente, é que Snape o soltou, voltando a sentar-se atrás da sua secretária e retomando as composições.

Harry respirou fundo e afastou-se, voltando para o outro lado da secretária mas não se sentando.

- Err…senhor…professor… - Interpelou Harry, hesitante.

Snape olhou para ele com o mesmo ar inexpressivo de sempre. Parecia que nem tinham acabado de se abraçar.

- Hm…o meu castigo…qual era?

- Se quiseres podes sair, Potter. – Disse Snape simplesmente, voltando ao trabalho.

- Certo…certo… - Balbuciou Harry nervoso, dirigindo-se para a porta e levando a mão ao puxador – Boa noite, professor. – Disse de costas para Snape, pois não queria encará-lo com a expressão que tinha no momento.

- Boa noite, Harry. – Respondeu-lhe Snape, em voz baixa.

Harry estremeceu ao ouvir o seu primeiro nome sair da boca de Snape e num movimento brusco, abriu a porta e saiu, fechando-a atrás de si.

Harry calcorreou corredores sem destino, pois não quis voltar imediatamente para o dormitório e precisava de espairecer.

Não queria acreditar na conversa que tinha acabado de ter com Snape e que se tinham abraçado.

Ele que queria apenas que Snape o voltasse a odiar como antes…

Harry estava em estado de choque, mas uma coisa era certa, já não odiava o professor, e agora tinha a certeza absoluta disso.

Mas porque é que se sentira tão estranho quando ele o tratara pelo primeiro nome?

Não conseguia entender, e isso estava a deixá-lo cada vez mais tenso.

Quando deu por si, estava ao pé de um quadro de uma feiticeira com um esvoaçante manto lilás e um chapéu alto a condizer, que contrastava estranhamento bem com o seu cabelo cor-de-rosa pastilha elástica e os seus olhos igualmente liláses.

- Mal de amores, filho? – Perguntou-lhe a feiticeira, num tom de voz agradavelmente divertido.

Harry deu um salto, surpreendido ao ouvir a voz surgir do nada e olhando para o retrato.

- Não creio que seja isso. – Respondeu Harry, erguendo uma sobrancelha, observando cuidadosamente a mulher do quadro. Era por causa de Snape que Harry estava assim, não lhe parecia que mal de amores fizesse sentido naquele caso.

Um som que se assemelhava a água a correr num rio encheu o corredor quando a mulher se riu.

- Os homens são todos iguais nesse aspecto, mesmo que estejam a ser consumidos pela paixão mais arrebatadora, não conseguem acreditar no que lhes está a acontecer. Pensam que isso é coisa de mulher. – Disse ela divertida, piscando o olho a Harry.

- Eu não… - Tentou ele protestar, mas depois lembrou-se que demorara imenso tempo a perceber que gostava de Ginny e calou-se, baixando os olhos.

O cabelo da mulher do retrato ficara agora vermelho-vivo.

- Só tenho um conselho para te dar, filho. O que quer que sintas, não tenhas medo de enfrentá-lo! – Disse ela com vivacidade, gesticulando emocionada – Mesmo que te fiques a sentir pior que um saco cheio de caca de morcego, não evites o que sentes! Só te sentirás pior se o fizeres!

Harry olhou para ela, ficando muito tenso com aquele entusiasmo todo, mas de alguma forma ficou a sentir-se menos tenso e o peso que tinha no peito diminuiu.

Reparou que o cabelo dela mudara de cor e ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiado, ao lembrar-se de…

- A senhora é da família da Tonks? – Perguntou Harry.

- Perdão? – Disse ela erguendo o sobrolho – O meu nome é Nymphadora Black.

Harry sorriu.

- Ah, peço desculpa…eu vou andando…já está a ficar tarde. Obrigado pelo conselho.

O rosto da feiticeira iluminou-se novamente num sorriso.

- De nada, filho é um prazer poder ajudar! – Disse ela acenando-lhe animadamente.

* * *

E Harry voltou para a torre dos Gryffindor.

Já passava da meia-noite pelo que Harry achou que a sala comum estivesse vazia, mas não estava. Hermione estava sentada numa das poltronas, claramente à espera dele.

- Só agora? Estou a ver que o castigo foi puxado. – Disse ela, olhando para ele com aquele bendito sorriso malicioso.

- É…ele estava inspirado. O que é que ainda aqui andas a fazer? – Perguntou ele evasivamente, fazendo tenções de se enfiar no dormitório o mais rápido possível, pois não gostava nada quando Hermione começava a tentar tirar nabos da púcara.

- Estava à tua espera, queria saber como tinha corrido o castigo, mas pelo jeito não queres dizer. – Disse ela levantando-se e encolhendo os ombros com o mesmo sorriso de antes.

- Como é que é suposto correr um castigo? – Perguntou Harry, puxando da sua veia mais representativa e fingindo-se aborrecido com a estupidez da pergunta.

- Como queiras. Só que não te esqueças que eu tenho tendência para pressentir as coisas. – Disse ela no mesmo tom malicioso – Bom, vou para a cama. Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã. – Disse ele, ignorando o que ela tinha dito antes.

Enquanto se dirigia para o dormitório Harry lembrou-se do abraço que dera a Snape e corou, lembrando-se de como ele era inesperadamente quente e cheirava a algo fresco como mentol, mas mais suave.

"Do que é que elas sabem?!", pensou irritado, enquanto se enfiava na cama.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Chuva

* * *

**Nota:** Foi um castigo e tanto hahaha xD Eu gosto de fluff u.u


	4. Capítulo IV - Chuva

**Capítulo IV –** Chuva

O Natal aproximava-se a passos largos.

O espírito natalício contagiava a todos lentamente, mesmo os mais relutantes.

Era o primeiro Natal desde o fim da guerra e embora algumas pessoas parecessem eufóricas com a ideia, havia algumas a quem o Natal parecia ter ofendido pessoalmente. Essas eram certamente as que tinham perdido entes queridos na guerra.

Harry não sabia se estava entusiasmado ou não.

Mas quem o visse não imaginava o seu conflito interno, conflito interno esse que muito provavelmente era partilhado pela maior parte das pessoas que se mostravam entusiasmadas.

Ficou um pouco apreensivo ao receber uma notícia no Sábado de manhã ao pequeno-almoço:

- Este ano o Ron vem passar o Natal comigo e com a minha família – Informou Hermione.

Ron deu um sorriso amarelo. Não parecia muito entusiasmado com a ideia de passar o Natal com os futuros sogros.

- Então eu acho que vou ficar pelo castelo… - Disse Harry, com um sorriso, enquanto enxia o prato de ovos mexidos.

- Não precisas! A minha mãe disse que não se importava de te ter lá! Sabes que ela te vê como um filho! – Disse Ron rapidamente, cuspindo um monte de migalhas.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Apressou-se Harry a dizer – Mas eu fico por cá, é o último Natal que posso passar em Hogwarts, acho que vou ficar a aproveitar.

- Como queiras, meu. – Disse Ron, encolhendo os ombros.

- A Luna também vai passar o Natal n' A Toca. – Informou Hermione, tentando soar casual.

Harry e Ron olharam para ela com ar desconfiado.

- Porquê? – Questionou Ron, olhando para a namorada de sobrancelha erguida.

- Porque eu e ela namoramos. – Informou uma voz divertida atrás dele.

Ron engasgou-se e cuspiu tudo o que tinha na boca para cima do jarro do sumo de abóbora.

Harry deu-lhe umas palmadinhas nas costas, mas não estava menos surpreendido do que ele.

- Cof, cof…vocês o quê?! – Perguntou Ron chocado.

- Namoramos. – Repetiu Ginny.

Ron pareceu travar um conflito interno, tentando perceber o significado daquilo.

- Mas vocês são duas meninas… - Disse ele, corando.

- E então? O que é que isso interessa? – Perguntou Ginny, sentando-se ao pé deles e olhando para o seu irmão furtivamente, à espera que ele se explicasse.

- Vê pelo lado positivo, Ron – Interveio Harry, recuperando também ele do choque – Pelo menos não é nenhum imbecil.

- Exactamente. O Harry percebe-me. – Disse Ginny, sorrindo a Harry.

- Pois…é verdade… - Concordou Ron, e de repente apercebeu-se – Eu nem sequer estou chateado.

- Ele aceitou melhor do que eu estava à espera. – Surpreendeu-se Hermione, falando para Ginny.

- Tu já sabias e não me dizias nada?! – Perguntou-lhe Ron com ar chateado.

- Quem tinha que te dizer era eu. – Disse Ginny com convicção.

- Mas porque é que…como é que? – Gaguejou Ron, claramente ainda sem conseguir entender – Tu sempre andaste com rapazes. E o Harry…

- Depois do Harry percebi que nunca encontraria nenhum rapaz melhor do que ele…e depois da guerra…bem…aconteceu. Foi só isso. – Explicou ela simplesmente, servindo-se de bacon.

Harry não sabia se se sentia lisonjeado ou culpado.

- Desculpa. – Pediu Harry olhando para ela com ar de cachorro abandonado, sentindo-se envergonhado.

Ginny riu-se.

- Não tens culpa de nada, lembras-te? – Relembrou-o ela, sorrindo – E além disso, eu estou muito feliz com a Luna.

- Pois, mas… - Começou ele, muito encavacado.

- Eu não me importo mesmo nada. – Disse Ron do nada, parecia surpreso com esse facto.

- Talvez por não confiares em rapazes. – Disse Hermione simplesmente, com um sorriso de canto.

- É possível. Eu conheço a raça e é raro encontrar tipos às direitas como o Harry ou eu. – Disse ele encolhendo os ombros e continuando a comer.

- Deves achar que és uma grande coisa. – Desdenhou Hermione, para o picar.

Ron amuou.

- Pensei que gostasses. – Disse ele com ar macambúzio.

Hermione e Ginny desataram a rir e Hermione deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Estava a brincar contigo, bebé. – Disse ela carinhosamente, fazendo uma vozinha parva na última parte.

- Não brinques com os sentimentos de um pobre diabo como eu. – Queixou-se ele.

Harry riu-se, continuando a comer pacatamente o seu pequeno-almoço.

- Então e olha lá Harry, quando é o próximo jogo? – Perguntou Ginny, mudando de assunto.

- É no último dia de aulas antes das férias de Natal. – Informou ele – Por falar nisso, tenho de marcar os treinos.

- Vê lá isso. Temos que dar uma abada aos Slytherin! – Interveio Ron.

- Vocês acham que o Malfoy vai jogar? – Perguntou Ginny de sobrancelha erguida para os seus três companheiros.

Harry ficou um pouco tenso, lembrando-se daquela conversa que ouvira no corredor.

- Ele não jogou no último jogo. Disse que estava doente e enfiou-se na enfermaria a dormir o dia inteiro. – Lembrou Ron.

- É verdade – Confirmou Ginny, picando uma cebolinha e comendo-a.

- Pode ser que ele desta vez jogue – Sugeriu Harry, encolhendo os ombros.

Os outros três anuíram.

* * *

O dia foi chuvoso, frio e ventoso, e os Gryffindor do sétimo ano passaram praticamente o dia inteiro na sala comum a estudar, pois em ano de EFBEs não se podia facilitar. Hermione andava particularmente louca com tudo aquilo e tinha até criado um horário de estudo para si, Ron e Harry.

- Ainda falta tanto tempo, porque é que temos de andar já de nariz enfiado nos livros? – Queixava-se Ron, desesperado.

- Falta tanto tempo?! – Esganiçou-se Hermione – Quando chegar a altura dos exames vais desejar ter estudado mais!

Mas ninguém parecia concordar com ela a cem por cento, embora estivessem todos a fazer um esforço sobre-humano para se concentrarem nos estudos.

Passadas algumas horas Harry desistiu.

- Eu vou arejar as ideias. – Disse abandonando o barco e levantando-se da cadeira em que estava sentado.

- Não, Harry, não me abandones! – Implorou Ron, estendendo a mão para ele, com ar desesperado – Eu vou contigo!

- Não senhora! Tu ficas aqui! – Ordenou Hermione imperiosamente – Eu desaprovo o abandono do dever do Harry – disse fulminando o referido desertor com o olhar – mas não o posso impedir de ir.

E Ron baixou os olhos, derrotado e com ar de cachorrinho abandonado, mas não sem antes lançar a Harry um olhar que dizia claramente: "Traidor!".

Harry riu-se e saiu da sala comum.

* * *

Não sabia bem onde ia, queria apenas esticar as pernas, e, quando deu por si já estava lá fora.

Nesse momento não estava a chover, mas estava muito vento e o céu cinzento tenebroso ameaçava desabar a qualquer momento.

Mas Harry não se importou, o vento era bom para refrescar as ideias.

Pensou no facto de Ginny e Luna estarem juntas.

Fora um pequeno choque essa notícia, pois não esperava que a sua ex-namorada fosse apaixonar-se por outra menina. Mas ele achava mal? Nem por sombras! De facto, e tal como Ron, estava até um pouco aliviado, já que não era nenhum imbecil e era Luna, alguém que ele tinha a certeza que nunca a faria sofrer. Ele continuava a gostar muito de Ginny e queria que ela tivesse toda a felicidade que merecia.

Essa situação fê-lo também questionar-se um pouco.

Mas ele não estava nunca situação semelhante! Ou estaria…?

Porque é que gostara de ser abraçado por Snape? Tinha a certeza de que isso não era suposto, mas pensando no ódio mútuo que durante anos tinham partilhado, achou que talvez essa fosse uma reacção relativamente normal. E não estava enganado. Mas até que ponto?

Abandonou esses pensamentos ao avistar alguém sentado na beira do lago.

Quem é que seria idiota, para além dele próprio, para sair à rua com um tempo daqueles?

À distância não conseguia dizer quem era, mas ao aproximar-se percebeu que se tratava de…

- Malfoy? – Interpelou incrédulo, achando-se agora a cerca de dez passos da pessoa sentada à beira do lago.

Malfoy estremeceu, levando por instinto a mão ao interior do manto para sacar da varinha, mas ao perceber que era Harry retirou de lá a mão vazia e ficou a olhar para ele com uma expressão ilegível.

- O que é que andas a fazer aqui fora? – Perguntou Harry, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Posso perguntar-te o mesmo, Potter. – Retorquiu Malfoy.

- Bem visto. – Assentiu Harry, sentando-se também à beira do lago, mas a uma distância que apenas permitisse o diálogo.

Ficaram calados durante vários minutos, num silêncio apenas cortado pelo som do vento e da água do lago, e foi Malfoy quem acabou com a falta de palavras.

- Potter, - disse ele cuidadosamente, aparentemente a pesar as palavras – naquela hora…na sala das necessidades…quando o Crabbe…bem, tu sabes do que eu estou a falar…- Aborreceu-se ele.

- Sim. O que é que tem? – Perguntou Harry, sem saber onde ele queria chegar.

- Porque é que não me deixaste para trás? Porque é que não me deixaste morrer, se me odiavas e sabias que eu também te odiava? – Perguntou Malfoy, com uma ponta de vergonha na voz.

Harry ficou calado por instantes e depois disse:

- Acho que é a minha mania de me armar em herói. Não sou capaz de deixar ninguém morrer sem tentar salvar essa pessoa – Disse ele, como se se estivesse a repreender a si mesmo, pois essa sua mania nem sempre dava bons resultados.

- Também achei que fosse isso. – Disse Malfoy em voz sumida.

Novo momento de silêncio que foi novamente cortado por Malfoy.

- Eu sempre tive inveja de ti, Potter – Admitiu ele, por fim.

Harry ficou chocado com a revelação.

- O quê? Porquê? – Questionou ele, sem sequer pensar, pois aquilo parecia-lhe completamente descabido.

- Tu eras adorado por todos sem sequer tentares. E eu tinha raiva de ti porque eras um "menino bem" e parecias odiar toda a atenção que recebias, que era o que eu queria para mim. Coisa de miúdo mimado, que é o que eu sou. – Disse Malfoy, num tom de voz derrotado.

Harry nem queria acreditar que estava a ouvir Malfoy dizer-lhe aquelas coisas.

- Eu de facto detesto ser o centro das atenções. Ainda mais pelos motivos que me tornavam famoso – Disse Harry, com uma nota de ironia na voz.

- Eu sei disso. Mas tinha raiva e inveja de ti, por isso é que me andava sempre a meter contigo. E nem sei porque que te estou a dizer estas coisas. Só me estou a enterrar ainda mais. Sou mesmo deprimente. – Disse ele sacudindo a cabeça e levantando-se. Antes de se preparar para ir embora, pediu a Harry:

- Por favor, esquece tudo o que eu disse.

- Nem sei do que estás a falar – Respondeu-lhe Harry, com um sorriso.

Malfoy devolveu-lhe um sorriso um pouco triste.

- És mesmo um santo, Potter. – Disse o rapaz de Slytherin, sacudindo novamente a cabeça e virando-lhe as costas para se ir embora.

Harry levantou-se também e disse-lhe em jeito de incentivo:

- Ainda vais a tempo de mudar as opiniões que eles têm de ti.

Malfoy parou por momentos, parecendo absorver aquelas palavras, mas depois continuou a andar, dirigindo-se ao castelo.

Harry ficou a olhar para o lago vendo a lula gigante ondular placidamente os tentáculos.

Malfoy basicamente pedira-lhe desculpa à maneira dele, tal como Dudley fizera.

A guerra não tinha só consequências negativas, afinal.

E enquanto Harry tinha o seu momento de introspecção, o céu desabou.

Mas apesar de em menos de dois minutos ter ficado encharcado até aos ossos, não se mexeu de onde estava sentado, pois gostou da sensação do frio e da água gelada da chuva a chegar-lhe à pele.

Era como se purificasse o seu espírito, deixando em branco a sua mente.

A constipação, que decerto apanharia, era um mero pormenor.

Quem não achou graça nenhuma foi Filch, quando o viu num corredor do castelo.

- Potter! – Rosnou Filch, colérico - Pensas que por teres derrotado o Senhor das Trevas podes fazer tudo o que te apetece?! Olha o que estás a fazer ao chão! Quem tem que limpar essa porcaria toda sou eu!

Harry ficou meio tenso com o bombardeamento súbito de acusações e fúria, já que vinha tão relaxado.

- Eu... – gaguejou – Eu limpo! Eu posso… - Começou ele, mas Filch só ficou mais furioso.

- Não preciso de nenhum favor teu! Vens comigo ao meu gabinete para eu te dar o castigo que tu mereces pela porcaria que fizeste! – Ordenou ele, numa voz esganiçada.

- Certo. – Assentiu Harry resignado.

Harry seguiu Filch até ao gabinete dele, mas quando estavam quase a chegar encontraram Snape pelo caminho.

- Argus? – Interpelou o professor de poções, olhando de Filch para Harry, não entendendo o que se estava a passar.

- Ah, professor Snape! O Potter! O Potter! Voltou a fazer das dele! – Informou Filch, furioso apontando para Harry – Veja o estado em que ele está! A encharcar o chão todo para me fazer ter mais trabalho! Mas eu vou dar-lhe um castigo! Ah, se vou!

Snape olhou para Harry com atenção, reparando certamente que ele estava encharcado e fixando depois o olhar no de Harry, que não gostou muito da sensação pois sentiu que lhe estava a ser feito um raio-x, o que por experiência própria, era muito provavelmente o que lhe estava a ser feito.

- Deixe-o comigo. Acompanha-me, Potter. – Ordenou Snape simplesmente, voltando as costas a Filch, começando a caminhar na direcção oposta à deste, com um Harry confuso atrás de si.

Ouviu-se pouco depois o som de Filch a abrir e a fechar a porta do seu gabinete com toda a força.

- O que andavas a fazer à chuva, Potter? – Questionou Snape.

Tinham ido para o gabinete do professor, que tinha ateado magicamente a lareira à frente da qual ele mandara Harry sentar-se para se aquecer depois de lhe ter secado a roupa com um feitiço que se assemelhara a aspirar humidade com a varinha.

Harry não tinha aberto a boca nem uma vez em nenhum desses momentos, pois estava demasiado tenso com toda aquela sucessão de acontecimentos.

- Hm…fui arejar as ideias. – Disse Harry, espirrando de repente.

- Não terá sido mais encharcá-las? – Perguntou Snape.

Harry sorriu. Teve vontade de rir, mas como Snape falou de uma forma tão inexpressiva, Harry achou que não devia ser uma piada, apesar de ter sido engraçado.

- Isso também. – Respondeu Harry, estremecendo. Se calhar estava a ficar com febre.

Snape ficou calado durante alguns momentos.

- Encontraste o Malfoy lá fora? – Perguntou o professor, olhando fixamente para Harry.

Harry, que estava a olhar para as chamas, olhou para ele surpreendido, mas não se admirou muito que ele soubesse, já que Snape tinha "razões que a própria razão desconhece".

- Sim, senhor. – Respondeu-lhe Harry, voltando a olhar para o fogo, lembrando-se da conversa com Malfoy. Não tinha muita vontade de a partilhar com Snape, mas…

- Ele contou-me que te tinha encontrado. – Informou-o o professor, no mesmo tom de voz inexpressivo de antes.

Harry olhou para ele como que esperando que ele começasse a soltar farpas a qualquer momento. Apesar de se terem entendido finalmente, Harry não podia deixar de se sentir apreensivo em relação a Snape.

E o professor decerto reparou na apreensão de Harry pois, tal como ele mesmo lhe dissera uma vez, Harry tinha as emoções à flor da pele.

- Disse que eras um santo. Parece que o motivaste. – Disse Snape, desviando o olhar e levantando-se para se dirigir ao armário atrás de si.

Harry riu-se daquela forma nasalada de quem não tem assim tanta vontade de rir.

- Já me têm dito isso. – Disse ele, referindo-se à parte do santo.

- Aceitas tomar chá? – Ofereceu Snape, mudando de assunto ao pegar em duas chávenas de chá.

Harry olhou para o professor, surpreso, mas aceitou.

- Aceito sim. – Disse ele.

Em pouco tempo Snape tinha o chá pronto e a fumegar, e Harry foi sentar-se na cadeira em frente à secretária do professor. Sentiu imediatamente a mudança de temperatura ao afastar-se da lareira e tentou aquecer-se colocando ambas as mãos na chávena que Snape colocara à sua frente. Tentou disfarçar o frio que sentia, concentrando-se no seu chá e lembrando-se aleatoriamente de Moody Olho-Louco e da ideia que ele fazia de aceitar bebidas. Sorriu para o chá antes de lhe dar um gole.

- O Olho-Louco ficaria muito orgulhoso se te visse aceitar uma bebida oferecida por mim. – Observou Snape com sarcasmo, como se lhe tivesse lido os pensamentos, dando também um gole no seu chá.

Harry olhou para ele, apreensivo. Será que ele tinha mesmo adulterado o seu chá?

- Não te preocupes, Potter. Eu não baptizei o teu chá com nenhuma substância estranha. – Assegurou-lhe Snape, olhando para Harry com um ar ligeiramente aborrecido.

Harry suspirou quase sem se aperceber.

- Por momentos pensei que…desculpe. – Pediu Harry em voz baixa, sem graça, baixando os olhos e dando novo gole no seu chá.

- Não te censuro. – Disse Snape simplesmente, fazendo tilintar a sua chávena no pires, pois terminara de beber o chá.

Harry terminou pouco depois.

- Já são horas de jantar. – Observou Snape, olhando para o relógio.

- São? – Perguntou Harry surpreso. Não achava que fosse tão tarde e também não sentia fome nenhuma. Sentia era bastante frio.

- Não tenho fome nenhuma. – Admitiu Harry, levantando-se da cadeira em que estava sentado, sentindo imediatamente uma tontura, mas disfarçando – Acho que vou voltar para a torre dos Gryffindor.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

- Não tens fome? – Questionou levantando-se e aproximando-se de Harry que ficou muito tenso com a aproximação e como estava a sentir-se tonto quase caiu para trás, ainda mais quando Snape lhe colocou uma mão sobre a testa colocando a outra na sua própria testa, para comparar as temperaturas, baixando depois as mãos.

- Estás a arder em febre. Certamente é já efeito da chuva que apanhaste. – Informou-o Snape, num tom de voz severo e ligeiramente repreensivo.

Harry, que já estava já corado da febre, sentiu as faces aquecer mais ainda, mas o resto do corpo continuava a parecer estar mergulhado numa bacia de gelo.

- Ah… - Fez sorrindo, sem jeito – Isto não é nada, eu vou dormir e isto passa.

Snape olhou para ele com ar obviamente zangado.

- Vais à enfermaria. – Disse ele terminantemente.

- Está bem…eu vou à enfermaria. – Disse Harry baixando os olhos, contrariado.

- Eu acompanho-te lá. – Informou Snape.

Harry ficou novamente surpreso (o que era aparentemente normal nos últimos tempos no que a Snape dizia respeito) mas aceitou.

* * *

Foram em silêncio durante grande parte do caminho até à enfermaria, até que quando estavam apenas a dois corredores do seu destino Snape disse, sem olhar para Harry e no mesmo tom de voz de sempre:

- A Lily …uma vez também estava com febre e não queria ir à enfermaria. Disse que se fosse dormir passava.

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir, espirrando logo a seguir.

- Estou a ver. – Disse ele, tentando não rir muito, pois conseguia imaginar a sua mãe (a que vira nas recordações) a fazer aquela cena.

- Ela era irritantemente teimosa. Tal como tu, aliás. – Continuou Snape. Harry podia jurar que por momentos vira desenhar-se nos lábios do professor um ligeiro sorriso.

- Eu não sou teimoso. – Disse Harry, levemente indignado.

- Claro que não, Potter. – Disse Snape sarcasticamente, antes de abrir a porta da enfermaria para deixar Harry passar.

Harry entrou naquele espaço tão seu conhecido e viu Madame Pomfrey vir imediatamente na sua direcção com aquele ar amavelmente severo.

- Mr. Potter? – Interpelou ela, olhando depois para Snape – O que foi que aconteceu, professor Snape?

- O Potter apanhou chuva e agora está com febre. – Informou Snape.

Madame Pomfrey sentiu a temperatura de Harry e ficou visivelmente zangada.

- Vai já deitar-te! – Ordenou indicando uma das camas – Eu vou buscar a poção! Francamente, não têm cuidado nenhum! – Resmungou ela enquanto se dirigia à arrecadação das poções.

- Bem Potter, estás entregue. As melhoras. – Disse Snape a Harry, no mesmo tom inexpressivo de sempre. Harry ainda tentou dizer-lhe qualquer coisa, mas ele já tinha saído da enfermaria.

Harry vestiu um dos pijamas do hospital e enfiou-se na cama, visivelmente frustrado com tudo aquilo.

Como é que depois de o ter salvado da cólera de Filch, lhe ter feito chá e de o ter acompanhado até à enfermaria, Snape conseguia continuar a agir com tanta indiferença?

"Não o consigo entender", pensou ele, antes de madame Pomfrey o fazer engolir colheradas de uma poção horrível.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Uma chama renascida

* * *

**Comentário:** Espero que o shoujo ai não tenha incomodado ninguém, eu acho que é fofo, apesar de não fazer muito o meu género. O Ron aprovou por isso está tudo certo xD


	5. Capítulo V - Uma chama renascida

**Capítulo V –**Uma chama renascida

- Harry! – Ecoou a voz de Hermione logo de manhã na enfermaria.

Harry resmungou qualquer coisa incompreensível, pois ainda estava a dormir quando ela o chamou e acordou estremunhado sem saber bem onde estava.

- Então meu? Em que é que te meteste ontem à noite? – Perguntou Ron, sentando-se numa das cadeiras reservadas às visitas.

- Nós estávamos preocupados contigo! Não apareceste para jantar e não estavas na torre e hoje de manhã o Ron disse que não tinhas aparecido no dormitório! – Começou Hermione a disparar nervosa, como se Harry estivesse em condições de fazer um discurso político e não ainda meio a dormir.

- Hã…? Eu…estava com chuva e depois…a febre …e que horas são? – Balbuciou ele com voz rouca de sono, tacteando a mesa-de-cabeceira em busca dos óculos, encontrando-os depois de quase ter derrubado o jarro da água, e colocando-os na cara.

- São oito e meia. – Informou Ron, olhando para o relógio – Pois, como não sabíamos de ti pensámos que podias ter vindo aqui parar, como é costume. – Disse Ron a rir.

- Não tem graça nenhuma, Ron! – Repreendeu Hermione.

- Eu só estava com febre, acho que se tivesse ido dormir para o dormitório tinha passado mas… - Começou Harry por dizer, mas depois arrependeu-se de ter começado a falar pois não queria dar a Hermione material para ela começar a fazer filmes.

- Mas ainda bem que há pessoas responsáveis que se preocupam com a sua saúde por si, não é Mr. Potter? – Disse Madame Pomfrey zangada, em jeito de bom dia, aproximando-se da cama de Harry e cumprimentando Ron e Hermione.

Hermione ficou imediatamente com a pulga atrás da orelha e Harry revirou os olhos resignado.

- Pessoas responsáveis? Que pessoas responsáveis? – Perguntou ela curiosa, olhando de Madame Pomfrey para Harry.

- O professor Snape. – Informou Madame Pomfrey orgulhosa, colocando a mão na testa de Harry para ver se ele ainda estava com febre – Já está tudo bem, Mr. Potter, mas podia não estar, caso tivesses apenas ignorado este sintoma, como irresponsavelmente planeavas fazer! Agora vê lá se não apanhas frio desnecessariamente!

Hermione sorriu a Harry, daquela sua forma irritantemente compreensiva.

* * *

Pouco depois Harry estava já vestido e fora da enfermaria acompanhado de Ron e Hermione, para se dirigirem os três ao salão para o pequeno-almoço.

- Que história era aquela do Snape, Harry? – Perguntou Ron, desconfiado.

- Nada de especial. Ele só me disse para eu ir à enfermaria, mais nada. – Respondeu Harry, tentando soar casual para não promover mais perguntas indesejáveis.

- Ele por acaso encontrou-te com febre e por acaso mandou-te ir à enfermaria? – Perguntou Hermione com ironia.

Harry fuzilou-a com o olhar.

- Sim, por acaso, foi isso mesmo que aconteceu. – Respondeu ele secamente, e no fundo não estava a mentir.

- Estás mesmo à espera que eu acredite nisso? – Perguntou-lhe Hermione com aquele sorriso irónico a bailar-lhe nos lábios – Harry, já devias saber que eu não sou parva.

- Não percebo essa insistência toda, não sei o que diabos de fixação é essa que tu tens com o Snape. – Resmungou ele, aborrecido.

- Oh, não! Eu não tenho fixação nenhuma, só acho que precisas de ver a realidade. – Disse ela a sorrir, encolhendo os ombros.

- Oh! – Fez ele, descartando o assunto ao entrar no salão. Harry sinceramente não conseguia perceber o que raio é que ela estava a tentar insinuar, mas sabia que isso o começava a irritar um pouco.

- Reunião da equipa – Disse Harry de mau-humor enquanto passava à beira da mesa dos Gryffindor e fazia levantar dos seus lugares os membros da equipa dos Gryffindor que o seguiram.

- Então é assim – Principiou ele depois de ter todos os colegas de equipa sentados à volta dele na mesa – na quinta-feira temos um jogo importante contra os Slytherin, estamos à frente na corrida mas não nos podemos sentar à sombra deste sucesso provisório, temos que continuar a dar o nosso melhor e não podemos subestimar os adversários, apesar de eles não andarem propriamente em forma – Acrescentou Harry, deitando uma olhadela à mesa dos Slytherin.

- É isso mesmo! Temos que mostrar quem manda! – Incentivou Ginny, batendo com o punho na mesa.

A equipa pareceu motivada até Harry os informar dos horários dos treinos.

- Há treino amanhã das sete e meia às dez e na terça a mesma coisa, na quarta não que é para poderem descansar para o grande dia.

- Treinar tanto tempo com este frio? – Queixou-se Dean fazendo eco dos protestos murmurados dos colegas de equipa.

- Não sejam bebés! – Exclamou Ginny – Nada se faz sem sacrifício!

- É verdade! E se queremos vencer tem de ser assim mesmo! É tudo. – Finalizou Harry, e a maior parte dos colegas voltaram aos seus lugares, mas Ginny e Dean ficaram por ali mesmo para lhes fazer companhia para o pequeno-almoço.

Depois do pequeno-almoço voltaram todos para o dormitório pois estava um frio terrível e os campos estavam cheios de neve.

* * *

Ao meio-dia quando foram almoçar encontraram Hagrid pelo caminho.

- B' dia! – Cumprimentou ele animado, com os olhos a sorrir por baixo daquele monte de cabelo hirsuto coberto de neve. Parecia o homem das neves tal era a quantidade de neve que tinha em cima de si.

- Bom dia, Hagrid! – Cumprimentaram Harry, Ron e Hermione quase em simultâneo.

- Nunca mais foram à minha cabana, pensei que se tivessem esquecido qu'eu ainda 'tou vivo – Disse ele, com um ar aborrecido.

- Er…nós queríamos, mas sabes como é…os trabalhos de casa e os EFBEs… - Disse Harry com um sorriso amarelo, apesar de aquilo ser completamente verdade.

- Eu sei, eu sei! Estou só meter-me com vocês – Descansou-o Hagrid, sorrindo e dando-lhe uma palmadinha amigável no ombro que, como já era de esperar, quase o derrubou – Mas passem por lá um dia destes…tenh' umas coisas novas que qu'ria que vocês vissem! – Informou ele entusiasmado esfregando as mãos, com uma ponta de orgulho na voz – Bem…vou enfardar…vemo-nos depois meninos!

- Espero que não sejam coisas parecidas com os explojentos… - Disse Ron apreensivo, depois de Hagrid se ter ido embora.

- Não sejas assim, Ron. Nós nunca nos magoámos a sério com nada que o Hagrid nos tenha mostrado. – Defendeu Hermione.

- Fala por ti! Não foste tu que quase foste comida por aranhas gigantes! – Lembrou-lhe ele, arrepiando-se.

Ao chegarem à entrada do salão nobre avistaram Snape.

O olhar do professor cruzou-se com o de Harry e encararam-se durante alguns segundos antes de Snape quebrar o contacto visual e entrar no salão sem cerimónias.

- Cala-te Hermione. – Pediu Harry aborrecido, antes de também ele entrar no salão. Dava graças aos céus por ela não conseguir ouvir os seus batimentos cardíacos.

- Eu não ia dizer nada. – Disse ela sorrindo de orelha a orelha, entrando no salão atrás dele.

- Ainda estou para saber o que diabo de filmes é que tu andas a fazer com o Snape e o Harry, Hermione. - Disse-lhe Ron, depois de já estarem sentados e com os pratos cheios de comida.

- Eu não ando a fazer filmes nenhuns. – Retorquiu ela simplesmente, com aquele bendito sorriso de quem sabe mais do que quer contar.

Harry não quis pôr mais lenha na fogueira e deixou o assunto morrer por ali.

* * *

Os dias até ao jogo passaram-se sem incidentes de maior.

Tiveram aulas como de costume, uma pilha inacreditável de trabalhos de casa e até os treinos de Quidditch correram maravilhosamente, Harry estava convencido que a equipa estava mais do que preparada para o jogo contra os Slytherin.

Mas, na quinta-feira de manhã quando Harry acordou estava com uma dor de cabeça tão terrível que se não soubesse que Voldemort tinha morrido, acreditaria que ele estava a tramar alguma.

- Estás com um aspecto horrível, Harry – Observou Hermione ao pequeno-almoço ao vê-lo aparecer com o cabelo em pé e olheiras aterradoras debaixo dos olhos.

- Obrigado – Agradeceu mal-humorado, em voz rouca - Passa-me o mel – Disse ele a Ron, que tinha vindo para baixo antes dele.

- Sentes-te bem? – Questionou Ron erguendo uma sobrancelha desconfiado, antes de lhe passar o mel.

- Estou bem como nunca estive – Disse ele, enfiando duas colheradas de mel numa caneca de leite.

Hermione não parecia estar a engolir as tretas dele.

- Nunca te vi beber leite com mel, Harry. Dói-te a garganta? – Perguntou ela, igualmente desconfiada.

- Não me dói nada. Só me apetece beber leite com mel. – Disse ele, encolhendo os ombros e começando a beber o seu leite tentando soar despreocupado.

- Se estás doente não acho que seja boa ideia ires jogar – Aconselhou ela.

- Estás louca?! Eu sou o capitão! – Exclamou ele indignado – E não estou nada doente, estou óptimo!

- Estou contigo, Harry! – Apoiou Ron – Homem que é Homem não foge ao dever!

- Vocês são uns irresponsáveis é o que é! – Disse ela zangada, antes de Ginny se aproximar deles na companhia de Luna, que trazia já o seu carismático chapéu Gryffindor com um leão que ruge de verdade.

- O que é que vocês já andam a discutir tão cedo? – Perguntou ela divertida.

- É o Harry, que está doente e quer ir jogar na mesma! – Queixou-se Hermione.

Ginny fez um ar zangado, semelhante ao de Mrs. Weasley, o que fez Ron agarrar-se inconscientemente à roupa de Harry, possivelmente em busca de apoio psicológico.

- Se estás doente é melhor não jogares, Harry. – Disse ela – E se te dá alguma coisa enquanto ainda estás no ar?!

Mas apesar de ter visto Ron sentir o trauma a apossar-se, Harry não cedeu.

- Eu não estou doente coisa nenhuma! Já disse que estou óptimo! Vamos mas andando para o campo! – Disse ele resoluto, levantando-se do seu lugar de repente e arrependendo-se de o ter feito, pois quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

E Ron reparou.

- Tens mesmo a certeza que estás bem, meu? – Perguntou ele.

- Também tu?! Vamos mas é embora! – Ordenou ele, já a ficar zangado.

- Ainda vai cair da vassoura. – Disse Hermione, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Eu depois vou lá ter. – Informou Luna, com o seu sorriso vago, dirigindo-se a Ginny e accionando a sua cabeça de leão que rugiu epicamente.

Ginny riu-se e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Então vemo-nos depois, Lun. Até logo, Hermione – Despediu-se Ginny, seguindo Harry e Ron.

* * *

Estava um vento cortante nessa quinta-feira, mas pelo menos não chovia.

Harry começara a sentir arrepios e tinha a vista meio enevoada, mas nada disso o impediu de cumprir o seu dever e montar na vassoura para dar início ao jogo.

Lutar até à morte era a sua filosofia de vida, mesmo que isso significasse ser imprudente, irresponsável e sem-noção.

Malfoy também estava a jogar nesse dia, mas parecia um pouco abaixo de forma.

- E Weasley tem a quaffle! – Ouviu-se a voz magicamente aumentada do relatador – E MARCA! É inacreditável! Com apenas vinte segundos de jogo os Gryffindor estreiam o marcador! 10-0 para os Gryffindor!

Harry voava em círculos tentando avistar a snitch, mas estava difícil pois doía-lhe imenso a cabeça e tinha a visão ora focada ora desfocada.

Quando os Gryffindor estavam já a ganhar por 70-10, Harry conseguiu avistar algo brilhante reluzir por cima dos aros do lado dos Slytherin.

Disparou a toda velocidade para o outro lado do campo, pois queria acabar o jogo o mais rápido possível. Tinha a sensação que se continuasse ali durante muito mais tempo o mais provável era cair mesmo da vassoura.

Malfoy ainda o tentou seguir, mas quando viu Harry a disparar naquela direcção já era tarde demais, Harry já tinha a snitch na mão e o estádio rebentava em aplausos e vivas.

Poderia parecer que tudo tinha acabado em bem, mas não.

De raiva, um dos beaters de Slytherin, tinha dado com o seu taco numa bludger que tinha apanhado Ginny desprevenida a festejar, e lhe acertara brutalmente nas costas.

Ela foi imediatamente projectada da vassoura.

- GINNY! – Exclamaram em simultâneo Harry e Ron.

Harry nem pensou duas vezes, iniciando uma descida a pique a toda a velocidade na direcção dela.

Pensou que não ia conseguir, mas por fim conseguiu apanhá-la a cerca de um metro do chão.

Saltou depois da vassoura para o chão, ajoelhando-se na relva e deitando-a aí.

- Harry…- Gemeu ela cheia de dores, antes de serem rodeados pelos restantes membros da equipa.

- Ginny! – Exclamou Ron, que vinha pálido e a tremer na direcção deles, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela – Chamem alguém! – Pediu ele desesperado.

- Eu estou fina…graças ao Harry… - Disse ela com um sorriso dorido.

Mas Harry já não ouviu nada, pois no momento em que se levantara completamente desorientado, caíra novamente de joelhos, perdera os sentidos e enterrara a cara na relva.

* * *

- Saiam da frente! Saiam da frente! – Era a voz imperiosa de Severus Snape que ordenava, tentando aproximar-se dos feridos pelo meio da multidão.

Ajoelhou-se depois do corpo inerte de Harry e fez um ar claramente desesperado, parecendo hesitante em tocar-lhe.

- Já chamaram alguém?! – Perguntou ele furioso.

- S-sim, mas… - Gaguejou Ron em desespero.

Snape levantou-se de súbito e sacou da varinha fazendo aparecer sob Harry e Ginny, duas macas que procedeu e fazer levitar, conduzindo-as depois até ao castelo o mais rápido que conseguiu sem olhar para trás nem proferir palavra.

* * *

Quente.

Quente?

'Onde estou?', pensou Harry tentando a custo abrir os olhos, mas parecia-lhe uma tarefa impossível, pois sentia-se muito quente rodeado por algo fofo e macio, e parecia-lhe que as suas pálpebras pesavam uma tonelada.

Tentou mover-se mas também lhe parecia impossível esse feito.

-Ahn… - Gemeu em voz rouca, tentando libertar-se daquela dormência insuportável.

Ouviu a respiração de alguém perto de si e conseguiu finalmente abrir um pouco os olhos, mas isso não foi de grande ajuda, pois estava escuro e ele não tinha os óculos postos.

- Onde…quem…? – Murmurou em voz rouca.

- Estás na enfermaria, Potter. – Respondeu-lhe num murmúrio uma voz cansada junto às suas pernas.

Harry abriu de súbito os olhos, sendo resgatado do seu estado de dormência, despertando quase completamente, e levando a mão à mesa-de-cabeceira, pegou nos óculos e colocou-os na cara.

- Professor Snape…? – Interpelou ele surpreendido, fazendo um esforço por se sentar. Acendeu a luz da mesa, que encheu a enfermaria de uma alaranjada luz difusa e comprovou as suas suspeitas ao dar de caras com o professor de poções sentado numa cadeira aos pés da sua cama, a olhar para ele com um ar cansado.

- Sim, sou eu, Potter. Folgo em ver-te acordado. Talvez seja melhor eu ir indo. – Disse Snape na sua voz fria e inexpressiva, que nos últimos tempos o caracterizava. Levantou-se da cadeira e fez tenções de se ir embora.

- Não vá! – Pediu Harry de súbito, em voz baixa, sentindo o peito pulsar dolorosamente, pois tinha os músculos todos doridos - Por-porque está aqui? – Perguntou, ruborizando levemente ao olhar de baixo para cima para o professor.

Snape voltara-se para trás ao ouvir a voz de Harry e olhara para ele com uma expressão inescrutável no rosto.

Algo pareceu acender-se dentro dos seus olhos quando o seu olhar encontrou o de Harry.

Aproximou-se quase felinamente da cama de Harry e sentou-se ao pé dele, olhando-o profundamente nos olhos sem dizer nada. Parecia querer perfurá-lo com o olhar.

Harry arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a aproximação súbita, e engoliu em seco. Não fazia ideia de quais seriam os pensamentos do homem à sua frente, mas aquele olhar ardente estava a fazê-lo sentir muito calor nas bochechas e o seu coração bater mais rápido ainda.

Se ele tivesse que definir surreal, decerto que aquele momento estaria entre os seus exemplos.

Abriu ainda mais os olhos, chocado, corando imenso e encarou os olhos semicerrados de Snape.

Parecia que o mundo que se resumia às mãos frias que sentia no pescoço, aos polegares fortes que sentia nos maxilares e aos lábios mornos e gentis que sentia sobre os seus.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Talvez...


	6. Capítulo VI - Talvez

**Nota: **Fujoshi Hermione is all xD

* * *

**Capítulo VI –**Talvez…

Tão depressa findou o momento, como começou.

Quando Harry se apercebeu, já aquele beijo inesperado tinha terminado.

Apenas conseguiu vislumbrar de relance o que lhe pareceu ser um ar culpado no rosto do professor e no momento seguinte já ele atravessara a enfermaria a passos largos, abrira a porta e saíra, fechando-a atrás de si.

Harry ficou paralisado a olhar para porta por onde Snape tinha acabado de sair. Tremia por todos os lados e se não se sentisse a ferver, diria que estava novamente com febre.

Não queria acreditar no que acabara de acontecer, e em boa verdade não acreditava, pois parecia que estava a alucinar, que era algo muito mais provável de acontecer do que ele ser beijado por Severus Snape.

A verdade atingiu-o de súbito e sentiu-se envergonhado como nunca se sentira na vida. Olhou em volta de repente, pensando que alguém podia estar a vê-lo corar como um idiota, mas não. Estava sozinho na enfermaria.

"Ainda bem!", pensou aliviado deitando-se e puxando a roupa da cama até às orelhas depois de se encolher em posição fetal.

Até as dores nos músculos que até há pouco sentia tinham desaparecido com aquela sucessão de acontecimentos.

"Porque é que ele me beijou?!", pensou tenso e quase em desespero, sentindo o coração bater velozmente.

Levou a mão aos lábios suavemente, lembrando-se da sensação daquele beijo.

Fora como ser inundado por um mar de emoções. Nunca sentira algo assim tão intenso ao beijar alguém. Fora como uma faísca que começara nos seus lábios e incendiara todo o seu corpo.

Seria possível que Snape gostasse de si…daquela forma…?

"Não pode ser isso…a única pessoa que ele alguma vez amou foi a minha mãe…e além disso…eu sou um rapaz…", pensou Harry, acalmando-se aos poucos e analisando racionalmente o que acabara de acontecer, "mas então…porquê…?"

Harry não conseguia, definitivamente, compreender o professor de poções.

Ele amava a sua mãe, sempre a amara e sempre a amaria.

"Sempre", tal como o próprio Snape dissera, significava mesmo sempre. Não era só algum tempo, era sempre.

Aquele beijo certamente que fora fruto de um impulso provocado pela semelhança dos seus olhos com os da sua mãe.

Só podia ser isso.

Isso descansou-o por uns instantes até se lembrar de outro pequeno grande pormenor.

O que é que Snape estava ali a fazer na enfermaria às duas da manhã? Sim, porque já eram duas da manhã, e Harry confirmou esse facto no relógio que havia na parede.

Não estava mais ninguém na enfermaria, por isso só podia ser por causa dele.

Harry corou novamente ao pensar nisso.

E lembrou-se ainda de mais outra coisa tensa.

Seria daquilo que Hermione falava quando o começava a picar por causa de Snape?

Mas como é que ela poderia saber, se nem Harry sequer imaginava que algo assim podia acontecer?!

Devia ser intuição feminina certamente ou então Hermione tinha um talento para as artes divinatórias que desprezava.

Era mais fácil compreender a origem da vida no Universo do que a mente de Snape, Harry tinha a certeza absoluta disso, mas pelo jeito Hermione era capaz dessa proeza inacreditável.

Mas e o que é que ele sentia?

Seria possível que ele gostasse de Snape daquela forma?

Não, não podia ser!

Puxou a roupa da cama até acima da cabeça, ficando totalmente debaixo dela.

Snape era homem e além disso era seu professor.

Mas daí a alguns meses deixaria de ser…

Não era isso que estava em causa! Ele não gostava de Snape daquela forma! Era impossível! Ele apenas simpatizava com ele agora que sabia de toda a história. Ponto.

Era apenas isso! Aquele beijo fora um erro, até mesmo Snape devia achar isso, a julgar pela expressão que fizera e pela forma como saíra da enfermaria.

Fora um erro, nada mais do que isso. E a história ficaria por ali. Provavelmente aquele assunto nunca mais seria tocado e ele nunca mais voltaria a falar com Snape.

Parecia-lhe bem essa solução, mas porque é que lhe incomodava o facto de não voltar a falar com Snape?

"Paciência. É por um bem maior", pensou Harry, resoluto, em resposta a si mesmo, fazendo eco do argumento de Dumbledore para os seus planos de subjugação de Muggles com Grindelwald.

O melhor mesmo era dormir sobre o assunto. E foi o que fez, adormecendo pouco depois.

* * *

- Aterraste mesmo de cara, pá! Pensei que era desta que ias com os cães! – Exaltou-se Ron, gesticulando dramaticamente.

Mal acordara, Harry vira-se rodeado por um monte de pessoas que reconhecera como sendo a sua equipa de Quidditch e os seus dois melhores amigos.

Depois de verificarem que ele estava quase pronto para outra e de lhe desejarem as melhoras, grande parte dos colegas saíra da enfermaria (em parte por culpa das reclamações de Madame Pomfrey), mas Ron, Hermione e Ginny tinham ficado lá com ele.

- Oh, Harry…a culpa foi minha… - Culpava-se Ginny desolada, abanando a cabeça.

- Não foi nada, não digas isso…achas que eu te ia deixar cair da vassoura e morrer esborrachada?! – Repreendeu Harry – A culpa foi daquele imbecil daquele beater!

- Sim…e de tu teres ido jogar com febre, não foi? – Atirou-lhe Hermione, claramente zangada.

- Sim…sim…bate lá no ceguinho… - Disse Harry aborrecido, revirando os olhos.

- Mas ela tem razão! Se estavas doente não devias ter ido jogar! – Incentivou Ginny vivamente.

- Era…e deixar a equipa sem seeker à última hora! Vocês são loucas?! Onde é que eu ia arranjar quem me substituísse? – Defendeu-se Harry, procurando o apoio de Ron com o olhar.

- Pois…ia ser tramado…mas mesmo assim…podia ter corrido mal…em vez de teres apagado quando já estavas no chão, podias ter-te apagado no ar… – Disse Ron, colocando-se numa posição neutra, porque também ele estava claramente preocupado com o amigo.

- Mas não correu nada mal, pois não? Eu estou vivo, não estou? Fim da discussão – disse Harry, sentindo que não tinha apoiantes naquela batalha e decidindo pôr termo à conversa.

- Acho muito bem que os seus amigos sejam responsáveis, Mr. Potter, já que o menino claramente não é! – Repreendeu Madame Pomfrey severamente, trazendo-lhe o pequeno-almoço e poção para a pneumonia –Trate de engolir essa poção!

Harry olhou apreensivo para aquele líquido assustadoramente escarlate, mas, enchendo-se de coragem, pegou no copo e emborcou-o de um só trago. Claro está que se arrependeu logo a seguir, quando sentiu a boca toda a queimar e um sabor horrível a algo que parecia óleo de fígado de bacalhau com malaguetas.

- Tem a certeza que isto não era remédio para os ratos? – Queixou-se Harry, depois de ter bebido quase metade do jarro da água a penalti.

- Eu digo-lhe o remédio para os ratos se voltar a aparecer-me aqui nesse estado por culpa da sua irresponsabilidade! – Ameaçou Madame Pomfrey, lançando a Harry um olhar maternalmente assustador.

E Harry calou-se aborrecido, baixou os olhos e tratou de comer o seu pequeno-almoço.

Teve alta às onze da manhã, depois de ouvir mais uma dose de sermão de Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

A maior parte dos estudantes de Hogwarts ia apanhar o comboio para casa nessa tarde.

- Tens a certeza que ficas bem, meu? Acho que nunca vi tão pouca gente a ficar na escola pelo Natal. – Insistia Ron, quando já estavam na estação de Hogsmeade.

- Tenho a certeza absoluta, não se preocupem comigo eu fico bem – Descansou-os Harry com um sorriso, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Não é por minha causa pois não, Harry? – Perguntou Ginny com um ar claramente ameaçador.

- Não é nada disso! – Exclamou Harry indignado – De onde é que tiraste essa ideia?! Eu já disse que só quero ficar por nostalgia…mais nada! Haverá mais oportunidades de passar o Natal com vocês, de passar o Natal em Hogwarts é que não.

- Hm… acho bem…porque sabes que eu continuo a gostar de ti, apesar de agora preferir a Luna – Disse ela a rir, referindo-se à sua namorada que já estava dentro do comboio pois disse que queria ir dormir.

O comboio apitou.

- Bem, está na hora… - Disse Ron dando-lhe uma palmadinha nas costas – Até depois, meu – Disse antes de se enfiar no comboio.

Ginny despediu-se dele depois, dando-lhe dois beijos na cara e entrando no comboio.

Mas Harry impediu Hermione de subir sem antes lhe dar uma palavrinha.

- Sim? – Inquirira ela desconfiada com aquela atitude.

Harry hesitou, mas depois de ouvir o segundo apito do comboio despejou tudo.

- Como é que tu sabias do Snape? – Perguntou corando ligeiramente.

Ela olhou para ele por uns segundos claramente sem entender ao que ele se referia, mas de repente um sorriso de orelha a orelha desenhou-se-lhe nos lábios.

- A sério?! Oh meu Deus! O que é que se passou?! – Perguntou sem conter o entusiasmo.

Entusiasmo esse que foi cortado pelo terceiro apito do comboio que a obrigou a entrar no comboio.

- Escreve-me a contar tudo! Eu quero saber! – Ordenou ela em voz alta enquanto o comboio arrancava e Harry acenava com um sorriso tenso, pois as pessoas estavam a olhar para ele por causas dos gritos de Hermione.

* * *

Realmente não havia praticamente ninguém em Hogwarts. Parecia que as pessoas queriam todas ir passar o Natal com a família, o que era perfeitamente normal.

Depois de vaguear perdido em pensamentos pelos campos de Hogwarts decidiu ir fazer uma visita a Hagrid.

- Viva Harry! – Cumprimentou ele animadíssimo ao vê-lo à sua porta – Entra, entra…acabo de fazer chá!

Harry entrou para o quentinho da cabana, que nunca lhe parecera tão acolhedor como nesse momento, pois estava um frio de rachar lá fora.

Fang também ficou excitadíssimo com a visita de Harry, procedendo imediatamente a ir ter com ele para lhe babar os joelhos e receber uma coçadela de orelhas.

- 'Tão…finalmente lembraste-te do velho agora que se foi tudo embora? – Brincou Hagrid.

- Na verdade vim aqui só porque queria tomar chá! – Brincou Harry de volta.

Hagrid riu-se, colocando chá na chávena de Harry e depois na sua.

- Então não foste para os Weasleys? – Perguntou Hagrid.

- Nah, fiquei a aproveitar o último Natal em Hogwarts – respondeu-lhe Harry a sorrir, olhando nostalgicamente para a sua chávena de chá.

- Pois é…parece que ainda ontem te disse qu'eras feiticeiro e dei uma cauda de porco 'ó teu primo… - riu-se Hagrid, com os olhos brilhantes.

- Lá naquela choupana no meio do mar… - lembrou Harry, também a rir.

Ficou um silêncio nostálgico no ar durante alguns minutos enquanto eles bebiam o chá.

- Foi um susto dos diabos quando tu aterraste p'ra lá no meio do campo, depois de teres salvo a Ginny! – Comentou Hagrid, quebrando o silêncio, sorvendo o seu chá.

- Ah pois…er…desculpa por isso… - Pediu Harry meio sem jeito. Não conseguia suportar a ideia de voltar a ver Hagrid com aquele olhar cheio de tristeza que ele tinha quando pensou que Harry tinha morrido.

- Bem! Mas o que importa é que estás fino! – Animou Hagrid, certamente que também se lembrara do mesmo que Harry – E o professor Snape ficou mesmo preocupado, ele saiu logo a correr disparado das bancadas quando te viu cair – Disse Hagrid muito sério.

Harry engasgou-se no chá.

- O quê?! – Perguntou surpreendido.

- Sim! Ninguém te disse quem é que te levou a ti e à Ginny para o castelo? Foi o professor Snape, Harry! Fez aparecer umas macas e levitou-vos aos dois por ali acima! – Informou Hagrid.

Harry não conseguiu evitar corar ao pensar que Snape se preocupara com ele. E corou mais ainda ao pensar no que acontecera depois disso.

- Eu sempre vos disse c'o professor Snape era porreiro, vocês é que tinham má vontade – Repreendeu Hagrid, claramente não reparara na situação de Harry.

- Sim…ele tratava-nos como lixo e era suposto nós gostarmos dele! Principalmente a mim! – Defendeu-se Harry, recuperando a compostura.

- 'Tá bem…tens razão…mas agora já sabes porque é que ele tinha'quela implicância toda contigo e além disso até o ajudaste! Foi muito nobre da tua parte, Harry! – Exclamou Hagrig, emocionado.

- Pois…era o mínimo…não ia deixá-lo ir apodrecer em Azkaban por algo que não era culpa dele… - Disse Harry em voz baixa, olhando para dentro da sua chávena, pensativo.

Os olhinhos de Hagrid brilharam de emoção.

- A tua mãe teria muito orgulho em ti…e o teu pai também…um grand'Homem o teu pai… - Disse Hagrid, ficando com a voz embargada.

- Com quem é que achas que eu sou mais parecido? – Perguntou Harry de repente, para tirar Hagrid daquela nostalgia.

Hagrid olhou para ele por instantes com ar pensativo.

- Bem, sabes qu'és muito parecido com o teu pai, mas que os teus olhos são os da tua mãe…- Começou Hagrid, pensando bem – Mas como pessoa, acho que és mais parecido com ela…apesar de na bisbilhotice saíres ao teu pai!

- Eu não sou assim tão bisbilhoteiro! – Defendeu-se Harry aborrecido.

Hagrid riu-se alto.

- Vá…só um bocado… - admitiu Harry contrariado.

- Mas tu és um herói, Harry! Por isso a tua bisbilhotice tá mais que perdoada! – Exclamou Hagrid emocionado – Além disso tu és tu, os teus pais são os teus pais, e por mais parecido com eles que sejas, o que 'tá aqui dentro – apontou para o lado esquerdo do peito – é único e incomparável.

Harry ficou meio embaraçado, pois não gostava nada daquelas coisas.

- Vá…eu paro…eu sei que tu num gostas – Disse Hagrid a sorrir.

- Hagrid…- começou Harry hesitante, mas ele tinha que perguntar – o que é que tu achas do Snape? Agora a falar a sério.

Hagrid olhou para ele por instantes, parecendo pensativo e desconfiado.

- Eu acho que ele tem uma pancada porque já passou por muito na vida… - começou Hagrid muito sério – mas no fundo é bom tipo.

Harry anuiu, baixando os olhos. Não sabia se concordava com a parte do "no fundo é bom tipo", porque ele não fazia a mínima ideia de como Snape era no fundo. Sabia que ele era capaz de amar, o que para si já era qualquer coisa parecia com "ser bom tipo".

- Mas porque é que perguntas? – Perguntou Hagrid olhando desconfiado para Harry.

- Er…por nada…sei lá…como ele me ajudou lá no campo e assim… - desculpou-se Harry atrapalhado.

A desculpa de Harry pareceu não convencer muito Hagrid.

- Tens a certeza qu'é só isso? Parece-me que isso trás água no bico – Disse Hagrid.

- Não trás nada…eu só perguntei por perguntar… - Disse Harry, encolhendo os ombros e tentando disfarçar o embaraço.

- Hm…bom…eu acho que vocês até se podiam dar bem…acho qu'isso até ia fazer bem ao Severus… - Sugeriu Hagrid, encolhendo também ele os seus colossais ombros.

Harry corou e nem soube bem porquê.

- Er…pois…talvez…er…eu acho que vou indo para o castelo…se esperar para a noite fica mais frio e se eu apareço na enfermaria outra vez a Madame Pomfrey dá cabo de mim… - Disse Harry com um sorriso embaraçado, levantando-se da cadeira.

- Ah…pois…pois é…- lembrou-se Hagrid ficando muito exaltado – Vai, vai! Não quero que fiques doente outra vez!

- Pois…então eu…vou…até logo! – Despediu-se Harry, dirigindo-se rapidamente à porta, abrindo e saindo, fechando-a atrás de si.

Um vento glacial uivou nos ouvidos de Harry enquanto ele se dirigia rapidamente para o castelo, tentando sair da rua o mais depressa possível.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Veneno

* * *

Já estamos a chegar a algum lado xD


	7. Capítulo VII - Veneno

**Nota: **Este capítulo contêm violência e assim, mas acho que o fluff compensa tudo u.u

* * *

**Capítulo VII –**Veneno

Bem, uma coisa era certa, ter a torre dos Gryffindor só para ele era qualquer coisa de muito estranho.

Ao todo, deviam estar na escola cerca de 10 alunos, contando com Harry, que era o único Gryffindor.

No entanto era agradável pode passear pela torre como se nada fosse, e até podia vir nu para a sala comum se quisesse, só que não o fazia, porque estava muito frio para isso.

Harry por ali andou, durante três dias a vegetar, ignorando completamente o horário de estudo que Hermione lhe impingira.

Eram já 10 horas da noite e Harry estava sentado em frente à lareira da sala comum, pois não tinha sono.

"Pois era…eu devia escrever-lhe…", lembrou-se Harry do que Hermione lhe gritara no comboio.

Pegou num pedaço de pergaminho e na pena e fico a olhar para a página em branco.

Que raio devia ele escrever?! Tudo o que lhe vinha à ideia soava-lhe demasiado imbecil.

"Ah, o professor Snape beijou-me, Hermione. O que devo fazer?"

Ridículo! Não importava de que maneira se olhasse para aquilo, soava pateta.

Decidiu colocar tudo às claras mas de uma maneira menos parva.

"_Hermione,_

_Espero que esteja tudo bem com vocês. Fui o único Gryffindor a ficar na escola._

_Quanto àquele assunto que falamos na estação, basicamente, eu fui beijado._

_Manda cumprimentos meus ao Ron, mas não lhe fales sobre isto._

_Até breve,_

_Harry"_

E estava óptimo, assim pelo menos não soava imbecil.

Saiu depois da torre dos Gryffindor e foi até à torre das corujas.

Sentiu um aperto no peito ao amarrar a sua carta à perna de uma das corujas da escola, lembrando-se da sua Hedwig.

E foi a pensar nisso no caminho de regresso, afundando-se nos seus pensamentos até que foi trazido de volta à realidade por um som abafado que vinha da casa-de-banho dos rapazes do quarto andar.

- P-pára …hng… - uma voz em desespero ia-se tornando mais nítida à medida que Harry se aproximava.

- Não finjas que não gostas… - disse a voz rouca e grave de alguém – quando estás a fazer essa cara de quem quer mais…

- N-não, não g-gosto…por-por favor…aanng…hng…pára…está a-a do-doer m-muito… ahhng…n-não há n-naaahng…nada que eu p-possa f-AAHHNG!- gemia a outra voz embargada em desespero, Harry reconhecia aquela voz de algum lado e ficou do lado de fora da porta da casa-de-banho tendo receio de entrar, pois não tinha a certeza do que estava a acontecer ali dentro.

- CALA-TE! TENS DE PAGAR! ALGUÉM TEM DE PAGAR! – Rugiu a outra voz, o que fez a outra pessoa, que estava aparentemente a ser vítima de algum tipo de tortura, gemer ainda mais de dor – Já que matar-te não vai resolver nada, um pouco de sofrimento e humilhação vão ter de servir…

Harry, que estava do lado de fora, ficou irritado com aquelas palavras e abriu a porta da casa-de-banho, entrando lá dentro.

Bem, talvez fosse melhor ter chamado alguém, porque o que viu deixou-o completamente chocado.

Estavam lá Malfoy (era a voz que Harry reconhecia) e aquele rapaz que tinha tentado atacá-lo no salão havia algum tempo.

A princípio Harry pensou que estava a haver ali algum tipo de tortura, e não se enganou, mas definitivamente não estava à espera daquela cena.

Malfoy tinha a roupa completamente rasgada e estava por isso praticamente despido, dando para ver diversas marcas arroxeadas por todo o seu corpo elegante. Tinha sido amarrado firmemente com cordas pelos pulsos e pelos tornozelos e a sua pele pálida, nos sítios em que a corda estava amarrada, começava a ficar vermelha.

Estava de cócoras no chão e tremia por todos os lados, tinha o rosto completamente encharcado de lágrimas e pelas pernas escorria-lhe sangue do…

- Potter! – Exclamou o torturador que segurava uma máquina fotográfica nas mãos, com a qual aparentemente estava a tirar fotografias àquela cena, e que ficou chocado ao ver Harry ali.

Harry ficara ser reacção, olhando em volta para assimilar todos os pormenores daquela cena e ter a certeza de que aquilo não era um pesadelo.

Segundo parecia, aquele rapaz estava a usar um enorme objecto fálico de madeira muito rugoso para torturar Malfoy.

- O que é que tu…ESTÁS A FAZER?! – Começou Harry, exaltando-se à medida que falava, tomando finalmente consciência da monstruosidade que ali se estava a passar. Sacou da varinha e apontou-a ao rapaz.

- ELE MERECE! PARECE QUE NÃO ENTENDES, POTTER! SE NÃO O POSSO MATAR VOU TORTURÁ-LO ATÉ ELE TER VONTADE DE O FAZER POR… - Berrou o torturador furioso, mas Harry interrompeu-o.

- A VINGANÇA NÃO TRÁS NINGUÉM DE VOLTA! – Gritou-lhe Harry enfurecido, sentindo a garganta arranhar e os olhos humedecer, lembrando-se de tudo o que lhe acontecera e por fim de Snape.

- STUPEFY! – Gritou apontando a sua varinha para o rapaz de Ravenclaw, que foi projectado e bateu de costas na parede acabando por se estatelar inerte no chão.

Harry ficou parado, ofegante, tentando raciocinar e lembrar-se do que estava acontecer.

Passou a mão nos olhos e aproximou-se rapidamente de Malfoy, ajoelhando-se.

- Diffindo… - Disse, apontando a varinha às cordas que o amarravam e que se desfizeram, caindo ao chão.

Malfoy sentou-se de lado no chão a custo, pois tremia dos pés à cabeça e não conseguia parar de chorar, devido à humilhação que sofrera.

Harry tirou o seu casaco de lã e colocou-o por cima dos ombros de Malfoy, procurando aconchega-lo nele o mais possível.

- Hey… - disse Harry suavemente, tentando consolá-lo – já está tudo bem agora… - murmurou meio atrapalhado segurando-o pelos ombros.

Malfoy encolheu-se no casaco de Harry e deixou-se cair para cima dele, completamente sem movimento, encostando o rosto ao peito de Harry e continuando a chorar em silêncio.

Harry abraçou-o instintivamente, o seu espírito de herói mais uma vez vinha à superfície.

Não estavam ali nem há 2 minutos quando a porta se abriu de rompante e por ela entrou a figura alta e musculada de Goyle, seguido por Snape.

- Draco! – Exclamou Goyle.

Goyle fez um esgar de raiva, depois de olhar em volta e perceber o que se tinha passado.

Snape ficou apenas a olhar para Harry e Malfoy com o seu ar inexpressivo de sempre.

- Não, Gregory…vamos deixar que a directora decida o que fazer com ele. – Disse Snape calmamente ao ver que Goyle se preparava para ir dar uma lição ao rapaz que estava lá no canto e que começava a despertar completamente atordoado.

- Mas... – tentou Goyle protestar, mas depois de olhar para Malfoy pareceu reconsiderar e aproximou-se deles, deixando-se cair de joelhos e fazendo um ar culpado – eu devia ter vindo contigo…não te devia ter deixado vir sozinho…devia ter previsto que algo assim…

- Greg… - murmurou Malfoy em voz rouca e sumida, desencostando ligeiramente o rosto do peito de Harry e olhando para Goyle, por entre o cabelo que tinha colado às faces devido às lágrimas, o que fez com que começasse a chorar ainda mais.

Percebendo o que se passava Harry segurou Malfoy suavemente pelos ombros e afastou-o de si, entregando-o a Goyle que imediatamente o abraçou possessivamente como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

- Gregory…leva o Draco para o dormitório…eu já lá vou levar uma poção para tratares dele…quanto menos gente tomar conhecimento disto melhor… - ordenou Snape.

Goyle pegou em Malfoy ao colo e levantou-se sem dizer uma palavra.

- Potter… - disse Snape e Harry sobressaltou-se, olhando para o professor – vai para o meu gabinete e espera lá por mim. Eu vou levar Mr. Fletcher à presença da directora.

Harry levantou-se e seguiu Goyle que já tinha saído da casa de banho.

Como o gabinete de Snape e o dormitório dos Slytherin eram nas masmorras foram na mesma direcção.

Ao chegarem à porta do gabinete de Snape, depois de irem o caminho todo em silêncio, Goyle falou finalmente.

- Obrigado por teres protegido o Draco, Potter…já que eu não fui capaz… - disse ele. Era óbvio que se sentia culpado.

- Não tinhas como saber que algo assim ia acontecer…e eu só fiz o que qualquer pessoa com dois dedos de testa faria. – Disse Harry com sinceridade.

- Ainda assim…obrigado… até depois. – Finalizou Goyle, continuando o seu caminho até ao dormitório.

Harry ficou a vê-los ir até eles desaparecerem na curva ao fundo do corredor.

* * *

O gabinete de Snape estava escuro, a única iluminação era uma vela que havia em cima da secretária.

"Nem a lareira acesa …bem, não se vai importar se eu a acender…e se importar paciência, tenho frio", pensou encolhendo os ombros.

Passados alguns instantes, já a lareira crepitava enchendo a divisão com a sua dançante luz alaranjada e Harry estava sentado à frente dela, pois estava gelado, uma vez que emprestara o seu casaco a Malfoy.

Não queria acreditar no que acabara de presenciar.

Era mesmo possível que alguém tivesse coragem de fazer algo assim?

Com certeza que era uma das formas mais baixas de vingança que se podia imaginar.

Humilhar outra pessoa daquela forma não era humano!

Vingar-se de alguém significa tornar-se pior ou igual a essa pessoa.

Era assim que Harry pensava.

Pensou depois em Goyle que abraçara Malfoy desesperado e que se culpara pelo que lhe tinha acontecido.

Harry sorriu levemente.

Se Malfoy tinha alguém que gostava dele a esse ponto, Harry tinha a certeza de que ele conseguiria suportar a culpa que o consumia.

Por mais mal que ele tivesse feito, todos mereciam uma segunda oportunidade.

Passou algum tempo e Harry estava distraído a contemplar o fogo quando ouviu a porta do gabinete abrir-se e deu um salto, quase caindo de cabeça na lareira.

- Vejo que tomaste a liberdade de acender a lareira – constatou Snape calmamente.

- Er…estava frio aqui dentro… - disse Harry atrapalhado com um sorriso amarelo.

Bom, aquilo até estava a correr bem, pensou Harry, pelo menos estava a correr melhor do que ele esperara. E com melhor do que ele esperara queria dizer melhor do que nunca mais voltarem a falar.

- Professor… - interpelou Harry hesitante – o Fletcher…o que é que lhe vai acontecer?

- Não vai ser expulso, mas custou à equipa dele todos os pontos que tinham e vai ser severamente punido. – Informou o professor, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à sua secretária, em vez de atrás da mesma.

Harry pensou durante alguns instantes, achando que a decisão era justa, anuiu.

- O que é que andavas a fazer tão tarde fora do dormitório? – Perguntou Snape de súbito, depois de alguns instantes de silêncio.

Harry olhou para ele e começou a corar brutalmente ao lembrar-se do conteúdo da carta que tinha ido enviar a Hermione e dos acontecimentos que relatara sucintamente.

- Er…eu…tinha ido enviar uma carta… - admitiu Harry atrapalhado, desejando ardentemente que Snape não lhe lesse os pensamentos.

"Fecha a mente, fecha mente! Mente em branco, em branco!", pensou desesperado desviando o olhar para a lareira e cerrando os olhos.

Snape ficou a olhar atentamente para Harry mas não disse nada a respeito de ser tarde para andar a esgueirar-se do dormitório e ir enviar cartas.

- O Malfoy também vai ficar bem…mas está bastante abalado – informou Snape, mudando de assunto. Aparentemente não queria deixar o silêncio instalar-se.

Harry deu graças aos céus por ele ter mudado de assunto e tentou soar casual e não prestes a ter um ataque, que era o caso.

- Pelo que percebi, o Goyle preocupa-se bastante com ele. Por isso acho que ele vai conseguir superar.

- De facto. Foi o Goyle que veio ao meu gabinete completamente descontrolado porque não sabia do Malfoy. Aparentemente ele já andava a receber ameaças há algum tempo. – Explicou Snape calmamente, olhando para lugar nenhum em especial.

- Aquele porco nojento… - murmurou Harry irritado e repugnado, referindo-se logicamente ao rapaz de Ravenclaw.

Snape fixou novamente o olhar em Harry e ficou a olhar para ele durante alguns instantes antes de falar novamente.

- Pensei que tu e o Malfoy se odiassem, mas parece que me enganei – observou Snape, desviando novamente o olhar.

- Eu nunca fui muito com a cara dele e não se pode dizer exactamente que eu goste dele, mas não o odeio nem lhe desejo um mal assim – disse Harry simplesmente, sendo completamente sincero – e além disso acho que ele se está realmente a tentar redimir. Mesmo que ele não quisesse o meu perdão tê-lo-ia na mesma, porque por mais que ele me tenha atormentado e por mais mal que ele tenha feito eu acho que todos devem ter uma oportunidade de mostrar que podem mudar – continuou Harry sorrindo para as chamas da lareira.

Não sabia bem porque é que estava a expressar a sua forma de pensar a Snape com toda aquela casualidade. Talvez fosse o efeito aconchegante e apaziguador das chamas.

Harry olhou depois para Snape com um sorriso sincero mas triste no rosto, olhando-o nos olhos mas não entendendo a expressão que ele estava a fazer.

- Guardar rancor é como tomar veneno e esperar que outra pessoa morra – afirmou convictamente, voltando a olhar para as chamas pois sentira os olhos humedecer e não queria que Snape reparasse.

Um silêncio pesado instalou-se durante alguns instantes e nada fez prever o que se seguiu.

Harry deu por si a ser abraçado pelas costas com força contra um peito quente e latejante.

Corou profundamente, arregalando os olhos e sentindo também ele o seu coração começar a bater com força.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Único

* * *

Pobre Draco u.u

O que acharam do casal Greg/Draco? Eu acho que até é querido, se imaginarmos um Goyle que agia como um imbecil só por causa do Malfoy u.u

Quanto ao rapaz de Ravenclaw, eu criei-o como sendo um representante das pessoas que guardam rancor dos ex-devoradores da morte, e ele é alguém cuja amada morreu na guerra (mas eu detesto-o na mesma por ter feito mal ao Draco! u.ú)

Estamos quase a chegar ao ponto fulcral da história!

Não percam o próximo capítulo porque eu também não! xD


	8. Capítulo VIII - Único

**Capítulo Final!**

Gostam de limonada? Eu adoro! ohohoh xD

Espero que não esteja muito OOC u.u

* * *

**Capítulo VIII –**Único

Porque é que ele o estava a abraçar daquela forma?! Sentia uma das mãos de Snape na sua cintura e a outra no seu ombro direito, para não falar do peito do professor que estava completamente encostado às suas costas e da respiração quente, que sentia perto do pescoço.

- Potter…como é que não percebi mais cedo como tu realmente eras… - sussurrou-lhe ele ao ouvido.

Harry sentiu-se corar ainda mais e sentiu todos os pêlos do corpo arrepiar.

- Porque é que eu não a ouvi…ela dizia que só alguém realmente forte era capaz de perdoar… - Snape riu-se levemente ao dizer aquilo, mas pela sua voz parecia à beira das lágrimas – mas eu sou fraco…sempre fui fraco…fraco e cobarde… - murmurou abatido.

Harry não queria ouvir aquilo e apesar de estar a tremer um pouco e de ter as faces vermelhas conseguiu libertar-se de Snape e virou-se para ele.

Imediatamente o professor baixou os olhos completamente derrotado e Harry, por impulso, segurou o rosto do professor entre as mãos e ergueu-o para que o pudesse olhar nos olhos e ao ver que ele tinha os olhos húmidos fez um ar severo.

- O professor é um dos homens mais corajosos que eu alguma vez conheci! – Exclamou Harry com firmeza – Errar é humano… - disse em voz mais baixa olhando para o professor nos olhos e sorrindo, o que fez os seus olhos humedecerem novamente – eu também errei a seu respeito…

Snape colocou as suas mãos sobre as de Harry e encarou-o com os olhos húmidos de arrependimento.

- Como é que consegues ser tão gentil com um homem que te odiava por algo do qual não tinhas culpa? – Perguntou Snape num sussurro rouco.

E Harry sorriu.

- Continua a odiar-me? – Perguntou.

Snape fez aquele som nasalado de quem ri sem vontade e abanou levemente a cabeça.

- Não é óbvio que não? – Inquiriu.

- Então não tenho motivo para o odiar – disse Harry simplesmente – Nunca ouviu a expressão "amor com amor se paga"?

- Eu não posso ser amado, não mereço sê-lo – afirmou Snape derrotado. Parecia que acreditar nisso lhe causava um grande transtorno.

- Todos merecem ser amados! – Exclamou Harry irritado com aquela autocomiseração - O professor é só alguém que cometeu erros e que sofreu as consequências desses erros… - disse Harry.

Como é que a conversa tinha chegado àquele ponto?!

Bem, é certo que ser abraçado daquela maneira fora um indício de que aqueles assuntos iam ser tocados…

- E vou continuar a sofrê-las… porque mais uma vez desejo o que não me é permitido ter – afirmou Snape sem expressão e em voz baixa, afastando as mãos de Harry do seu rosto e levantando-se. Harry viu-o ir sentar-se novamente na cadeira à frente da sua secretária e apoiar os cotovelos nas coxas, escondendo a cara entre as mãos – Se quiseres podes ir embora Potter, não te prendo mais aqui.

Harry levantou-se também, mas não fez tenções de se ir embora.

- Como assim? – Inquiriu sem conseguir entender, num tom de voz que exigia uma resposta.

- Disse que não te prendia mais aqui e que podias ir embora – repetiu Snape, sem descobrir o rosto.

- Não estou a falar disso. Eu não vou a lado nenhum até me responder – afirmou Harry com convicção. Por algum motivo sentia o coração bater com força e sentia as mãos tremer levemente. Cravou os dedos nas palmas das mãos para disfarçar os tremores.

Snape destapou o rosto e ficou a olhar para ele surpreso com aquela "insolência".

- O que quer dizer com desejar algo que não pode ter? – Perguntou Harry, sinceramente sem conseguir entender.

Snape olhou-o com ar de quem não acredita que está mesmo a ouvir aquilo e sorriu tristemente.

- És mesmo como ela, mas acho que ainda consegues ser mais idiota – constatou Snape.

Harry sentiu-se um pouco ofendido.

- O senhor também não me fica muito atrás – ripostou fazendo um ar levemente irritado e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos com força.

- Tens toda a razão – concordou Snape, e Harry surpreendeu-se – mas sinceramente não sabes do que eu estou a falar? – Perguntou olhando-o nos olhos, incrédulo.

- Nã-…

E de súbito Harry corou (se aquilo continuasse assim o seu rosto passaria a vermelho definitivamente).

Lembrou-se daquele beijo na enfermaria que tanto o abalara.

Lembrou-se da expressão de Snape depois do beijo.

Lembrou-se do abraço de há pouco e do que se seguira.

E ligou as peças.

- Quando diz qu-que deseja algo que não pode ter está a referir-se a…mim? – Perguntou atrapalhado e extremamente embaraçado.

- Parece-te estranho esse facto…? – Perguntou Snape, levantando-se da cadeira e aproximando-se de Harry, parecendo ter sido tomado por uma súbita confiança.

Talvez tivesse percebido que afinal desejava algo que podia ter…

- Eu sou…homem…e… - gaguejou Harry, sentindo-se muito envergonhado e prestes a entrar em colapso nervoso. E de facto, eles serem dois homens, nesse momento deixou de lhe parecer um problema. O que facilmente se adivinharia ao ver o quão nervoso ele estava por causa daquela aproximação.

Snape continuava a avançar para ele e Harry ia recuando sem se aperceber. Acabou por notar quando sentiu as suas costas encostarem-se na parede ao pé da lareira.

- E eu também? É isso que queres dizer? – Concluiu Snape, apoiando as mãos de cada um dos lados da cabeça de Harry e olhando-o profundamente nos olhos – Achar que um homem só pode amar uma mulher e uma mulher só pode amar um homem, é algo que só pessoas que nunca amaram realmente podem achar – disse com um leve sorriso.

Harry sentia-se estranho com a proximidade.

Sentia um formigueiro estranho na barriga que não se lembrava de ter sentido.

Olhou finalmente para Snape nos olhos.

- O que quer dizer com isso…? – Perguntou Harry vacilante.

- É realmente preciso que eu o diga para tu perceberes, Potter? – Perguntou Snape semicerrando os olhos algo aborrecido.

- É por eu ser filho dela? É por eu ser parecido com ela…? – Perguntou Harry de súbito num fio de voz.

Sentiu os olhos marejar e não soube bem porquê.

Talvez fosse por sentir que era um substituto. Essa sensação não tem fama de ser muito agradável.

Snape reparou.

- Não és um substituto para a Lily, sei que é isso que estás a pensar, mas não é verdade – afirmou Snape, parecendo algo irritado – o que ela significou para mim não é substituível.

Harry sentiu as lágrimas quentes escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto.

Não chorava havia muito tempo e ficou com raiva de estar a chorar à frente de Snape.

A velha máxima de não querer dar parte de fraco à frente do professor de poções parecia não ter desaparecido, mas nesse momento não se conseguiu controlar, pois a confusão de emoções e sentimentos que vinha a experimentar há algum tempo pareceu atingir o limite do suportável.

Aquele momento estava a ser bastante humilhante para si, pois sentia que estava a agir como uma criança mimada.

- Então quer-me apenas por querer…? – Perguntou Harry, tentando secar as lágrimas com as mãos trémulas e olhando-o nos olhos com uma fúria magoada, e para si, incompreensível.

E Snape ficou furioso com aquela pergunta.

- Não te atrevas a repetir isso novamente – ordenou, com um olhar ameaçador.

- Então… porquê?! Como é que pode… – Perguntou Harry exaltando-se, mas baixando o tom de voz em seguida – Não entendo como é que é possível…

- Sentir algo assim por ti? – Perguntou Snape.

O professor encarou-o severamente durante alguns instantes, mas depois a sua expressão suavizou.

- Choraste por mim quando pensaste que eu ia morrer…foi aí que percebi que eras único…ninguém mais teria chorado por algo como eu…muito menos depois de tudo o que eu te fiz passar… - revelou Snape, em voz baixa.

Harry desejou que o chão se abrisse o engolisse de tão envergonhado que se sentiu.

- Mas foi a Hermione quem o salvou… - lembrou Harry, meio atrapalhado.

Snape sorriu levemente.

- Eu tenho tendência para ser salvo por feiticeiras de origem Muggle – disse ele.

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir também. O ambiente pesado de antes parecia ter desvanecido um pouco.

- E consegue suportar o facto de eu me parecer com o meu pai? – Perguntou Harry com um sorriso de canto, recuperando alguma compostura.

Snape devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

- Ele tinha os motivos dele para me odiar, assim como eu tinha os meus, e não era propriamente o aspecto dele que eu odiava – disse Snape.

Harry riu-se um pouco antes de perguntar, sem deixar de sorrir:

- Mas porque é que me andava a evitar? E porque é que agia de uma forma tão indiferente? – Perguntou Harry, exigindo uma resposta, olhando Snape nos olhos.

- Sentia-me apenas embaraçado…e além disso…bem…eras teoricamente algo no qual eu não podia tocar e eu tinha medo de não me conseguir controlar…como aconteceu na enfermaria… - confessou Snape, dando-lhe um sorriso algo misterioso, depois de uma pausa em que pareceu estudar Harry com o olhar – Achavas que eu estava a agir com indiferença?

- Sim, definitivamente – afirmou Harry. Aquele facto tinha-o incomodado bastante, como facilmente se adivinharia.

- Sou mesmo incorrigível – disse Snape, parecendo aborrecido consigo mesmo.

- Como assim? – Questionou Harry, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Snape abanou negativamente a cabeça e sorriu levemente. Era óbvio que não ia responder e Harry também não insistiu, até porque tinha a sensação de saber a resposta.

Tinha de confessar que nunca se sentira tão submisso na sua vida (pelo menos até esse momento), mas o que era certo era que Snape sempre o intimidara e mesmo agora isso não tinha mudado nem um pouco, apesar de estar a invocar toda a sua força interior para parecer à vontade, a verdade é que se sentia extremamente envergonhado.

Snape sorriu da forma mais gentil que Harry alguma vez lhe vira, antes de o abraçar pela cintura com um dos braços e lhe erguer levemente o rosto pelo queixo com a mão livre.

- Não quero que voltes a achar que me és indiferente – disse o professor quase num sussurro.

Harry corou, sentindo novamente aqueles lábios mornos serem pressionados sobre os seus gentilmente, e deixou de ter noção e tudo à sua volta não querendo saber de mais nada, sendo inundando por uma onda de calor electrizante.

Se ainda lhe restavam dúvidas sobre o que sentia, nesse momento ficaram esclarecidas.

Abraçou o professor pelo pescoço, colocando-se em pontas dos pés para que ficassem da mesma altura e retribuiu aquele beijo que lhe sabia a algo que já devia ter provado há muito tempo.

E por estranho que pudesse parecer, o facto de gostar de Severus Snape não o surpreendia.

No fundo talvez sempre tivesse gostado dele ou talvez fosse uma necessidade inconsciente de agradar àquela pessoa que o odiara assim que lhe pusera a vista em cima.

Não sabia e também não ia pensar nisso.

Sabia apenas que as mãos mornas que sentia escorregar-lhe suavemente pela pele das costas por baixo da camisa, o começavam a deixar quente.

Muito quente.

Sentiu os polegares fortes de Snape no seu ventre e engoliu em seco, a sua pele arrepiou-se e apertou os braços em volta do pescoço do professor.

-Hn…- gemeu levemente ao sentir beijos húmidos no pescoço.

Harry começava a sentir-se cada vez mais e mais quente à medida que Snape lhe ia desabotoando agilmente a camisa, deixando pequenas marcas na pele à medida que lhe ia descendo com os lábios pelo peito, e tentava abafar a sua própria voz.

Não quis resistir ao rumo que aquela situação tinha tomado, e mesmo que quisesse não teria conseguido.

Sentia calor, demasiado calor.

Um calor demasiado envolvente.

Snape voltou a erguer-se, cravando o seu olhar no de Harry com os olhos escuros de desejo, e beijou-o novamente nos lábios, desta vez com uma intensidade apaixonada, trazendo-o para junto de si num abraço apertado.

Abraçou Harry pela cintura novamente e afastou-o da parede, fazendo-os a ambos sentarem-se numa manta macia que fizera surgir em frente à lareira.

Snape tirou os óculos do rosto de Harry cuidadosamente e colocou-os em cima da lareira, juntamente com a sua varinha e a de Harry, que lhe tirara do bolso de trás das calças, onde ele a continuava a guardar.

Harry retraiu-se um pouco, corando quando Snape se ajoelhou à sua frente e o fez deitar-se suavemente na manta, colocando-se por cima dele.

Não era suposto ele agir de forma tão submissa! Nos seus sonhos não era bem assim que as coisas…

Ao lembrar-se dessas coisas, corou e virou o rosto para o lado com um ar algo amuado.

O professor sorriu levemente ao ver aquela expressão adorável.

-Hng… - gemeu Harry novamente, fechando os olhos ao sentir Snape beijá-lo carinhosamente no pescoço.

- Tens o pescoço sensível… - sussurrou-lhe o professor ao ouvido em voz rouca e sensual, o que só fez Harry arrepiar-se todo e encolher-se nos braços dele.

- Nã-nng… - gemeu o rapaz. Não conseguiu responder, pois foi beijado desta vez naquele ponto sensível abaixo da orelha, onde o pescoço e o maxilar se unem.

- Sabes deliciosamente… - provocou Snape com um sorriso de canto, lambendo-o desde o pescoço até ao ombro, que descobrira da camisa.

- Ahng… - gemeu Harry, levando a mão à boca e mordendo-a para tentar não gemer daquela forma embaraçosa.

O professor acariciava-lhe agora um dos mamilos entre o polegar e o indicador enquanto mordiscava suavemente o outro.

Harry soltava sons abafados e corava cada vez mais com aquele contacto que estava a deixá-lo bastante desconfortável no baixo-ventre.

- Hm…parece que não estou a dar a devida atenção a algo aí em baixo… - observou Snape com um sorriso pervertido.

Harry sentiu-se extremamente envergonhado.

- N-não diga ess-essas coi-hnnng…ahh…nã-não… eu…n-não…hng… - gaguejou ao sentir a mão do professor subitamente dentro das suas calças, acariciando a sua erecção por cima da roupa interior.

- Tu não…? – Provocou Snape, enquanto colocava a mão por dentro da roupa interior de Harry e lhe tomava na mão a masculinidade.

Harry gemeu alto e arqueou as costas, sentindo-se ficar cada vez mais quente e apertando o tecido da manta nas mãos.

Snape sorriu, deliciado com aquela reacção, e começou a movimentar ritmicamente a mão no músculo quente e pulsante de Harry.

Harry não sabia quanto tempo mais aguentaria aquela "tortura", mas mesmo quando Harry achava que não ia aguentar mais Snape parou.

- Não me odeies por ter parado… - sussurrou-lhe Snape ao ouvido com um sorriso, mordiscando-lhe levemente a orelha. Afastou-se um pouco dele e desabotoou o seu manto, tirando-o. Atirou-o para o lado.

Harry corou ao ver o tórax definido de Snape, embora o visse ligeiramente desfocado e tremeluzente devido à luz da lareira, por não ter óculos, mas isso apenas tornava tudo muito mais sensual… e constrangedor!

Snape voltou a beijar Harry nos lábios, envolvendo-lhe as costas com os braços. Deslizou depois as mãos pelos lados do corpo de Harry, enquanto deslizava os lábios pela pele do peito do rapaz.

Harry corou mais do que nunca quando o professor se deteve na sua barriga e distribuiu pelo seu ventre vários beijos suaves.

O calor começava a tornar-se quase insuportável e Harry ofegava ritmicamente de olhos fechados, tentando controlar-se para não gemer muito alto.

Snape removeu depois as calças e a roupa interior de Harry, atirando-a também para o lado.

Harry sentiu-se muito envergonhado e exigiu, em silêncio, que Snape o abraçasse quando sentiu lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos.

Sentou-se de súbito e envolveu com força o pescoço do professor com os braços, escondendo o rosto no pescoço deste.

O seu abraço foi retribuído ternamente.

- Se quiseres que eu pare eu paro… - sussurrou-lhe o professor ao ouvido com um sorriso.

Harry abanou negativamente a cabeça e abraçou-o com mais força.

- Não…mas…mas…eu… - murmurou Harry, gaguejando nervoso.

Snape estreitou-o nos braços ao perceber o que se passava.

- Eu tenho a certeza absoluta do que sinto e quando o sol nascer não vou voltar a ser o imbecil do costume – disse-lhe o professor ao ouvido sorrindo.

Harry sentiu-se corar mais ainda e afastou-se um pouco dele olhando-o nos olhos com ar surpreso.

Como é que era possível ele saber que era esse o motivo da sua apreensão?!

Mas depois sentiu-se idiota. Claro que ele sabia.

Ele sabia sempre.

Só não sabia quando não queria saber.

- Desculpe… - pediu Harry, com um sorriso trémulo.

Desta vez foi Harry quem tomou a iniciativa de beijar, agarrando-se novamente ao pescoço do professor e sentando-se no colo dele, cruzando-lhe as pernas atrás das costas.

Snape abriu as suas próprias calças, sem interromper o beijo, descobrindo o seu membro erecto e latejante.

Harry sentiu um certo receio ao ver o tamanho.

"Onde é que ele…", pensou tenso.

- Não tenhas medo… - sussurrou-lhe o professor ao ouvido com um sorriso – eu serei gentil…

Harry não pôde evitar gemer alto quando sentiu Snape introduzir dois dedos húmidos com algo morno dentro de si.

E gritou ainda mais, mas de surpresa, quando o sentiu tocar num ponto sensível dentro de si.

-Hnng…o q-que…ahhhnng…aí…hng… - gemeu Harry, tremendo ao sentir os dedos do professor acariciar aquele local que o estava levar à loucura, e cravando os dedos nas costas dele.

Sentiu-as cheias de cicatrizes.

Mas essa descoberta rapidamente foi esquecida quando sentiu os dedos do professor serem substituídos por algo quente e muito maior.

Harry sentiu lágrimas correrem-lhe pelo rosto devido à dor, mas tentou aguentar.

- Essa dor vale a pena… - sussurrou-lhe Snape ao ouvido, abraçando-o estreitamente e inclinando-o para trás.

Começou a movimentar-se lentamente dentro de Harry, fazendo o rapaz gemer ofegante e trémulo nos seus braços.

- Prof-hhnng, hng… - gemia Harry, sem se conseguir controlar ao sentir o seu local especial ser atingido uma vez e outra e outra…

A dor realmente era compensada.

- Harry…Harry…hn… - murmurava Snape perto do ouvido de Harry, numa voz rouca enquanto ia aumentando o ritmo dos movimentos.

O membro de Harry ia sendo friccionado entre os corpos de ambos e Harry não conseguia aguentar mais.

- Eu n-não…eu vou…vou…hng… - conseguiu Harry articular entre gemidos.

E Harry atingiu o êxtase gritando sem se conseguir controlar.

Snape seguiu-o pouco depois.

Ficaram ambos ofegantes de olhos fechados, tentando recuperar o fôlego nos braços um do outro.

Abriram os olhos quase em simultâneo e olharam-se nos olhos durante alguns instantes antes de Snape beijar Harry suavemente nos lábios e de o abraçar novamente.

- Não acredito no que acabou de acontecer… - sussurrou Harry.

Snape sorriu.

- Eu também não. - Admitiu o professor.

Harry sentiu-se corar.

- O que é que vai acontecer agora…? – Perguntou Harry com algum receio.

O professor percebeu o receio de Harry e apertou-o nos braços possessivamente.

- Agora és meu – disse ele simplesmente com um sorriso.

Harry sentiu o coração bater de uma forma estranha que o fez sorrir.

- E acha que me vai conseguir aturar? Eu consigo ser um pirralho muito irritante – brincou ele.

- Eu sei que consegues, mas eu consigo ter paciência quando quero – disse o professor.

Harry riu-se.

Ficaram calados durante alguns momentos, envolvidos no calor um do outro até Harry quebrar o silêncio.

- Acho que estamos todos peganhentos e a culpa é minha… - murmurou ele rindo-se, em voz abafada perto do ouvido de Snape.

Snape riu-se baixinho.

- A culpa não é só tua… - observou o professor.

- Pois não…acho que até é mais sua do que minha… - disse Harry, meio amuado.

Snape riu-se um pouco mais alto desta vez.

- Acho que tens razão…mas eu já resolvo isso… - disse quebrando o abraço.

Harry procurou a sua roupa interior e vestiu-a, deitando-se na manta, algo aborrecido. Queria continuar a ser abraçado, pois sentia-se confortável nos braços de Snape.

O professor levantou-se, ajeitando as calças, e foi buscar a sua varinha.

Voltou para perto de Harry e sem apontar a varinha a nenhum lugar em especial disse:

-Evanesco – e toda aquela coisa peganhenta desapareceu.

Harry sorriu ao ver-se limpo.

- Odeio esse feitiço – declarou.

Snape pousou a varinha novamente e deitou-se ao pé de Harry, puxando-o novamente para os seus braços.

- Porquê? – Questionou.

Harry riu-se um pouco, abraçando o professor pelo pescoço para que este o pudesse abraçar pela cintura.

- Esse era o feitiço que o professor usava para se livrar das minhas poções medíocres – explicou Harry.

Snape não pareceu muito animado com a explicação e apertou Harry nos seus braços.

- Não eram assim tão medíocres – confessou o professor em voz baixa.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha com um sorriso de canto.

- Sim…eu sei dos motivos todos…mas eu era mesmo uma nódoa na sua disciplina … - disse ele sorrindo, e depois lembrou-se de algo e sorriu mais ainda – Eu só fui bom em poções quando tive a ajuda do seu livro – disse.

Snape olhou para ele sério por uns momentos, mas depois sorriu.

- Pelo menos não fui um falhanço total como teu professor – disse ele.

Harry riu-se.

- Eu achava piada quando o professor Slughorn dizia que eu saía à minha mãe no talento para as poções – disse ele a rir.

Snape também se riu, desta vez com vontade, embora o riso não lhe chegasse completamente aos olhos.

Nunca chegava realmente.

- Vou contar-te um segredo. Ela não era assim tão boa em poções, na verdade ela era terrível, como tu aliás, e estava constantemente a pedir-me ajuda – confidenciou o professor

Harry riu-se.

- Então o Slughorn tinha mesmo razão – observou Harry.

Snape também se riu.

- Tinha sim – confirmou.

Harry apercebeu-se da estupidez da conversa.

- Nós estamos mesmo a falar do Slughorn depois do que acabou de acontecer? – Inquiriu incrédulo.

Snape esticou-se para pegar na sua varinha e fazer aparecer sobre eles um cobertor, e colocou a varinha no mesmo sítio.

- Quem começou a falar sobre ele foste tu – observou o professor.

Harry sentiu-se mais aconchegado e sorriu, sentindo-se um pouco sonolento, mas não querendo dormir já.

- Professor…o que são essas cicatrizes nas suas costas…? – Perguntou, acariciando com os dedos algumas delas.

Snape calou-se e ficou a olhar para Harry sem emitir um som.

- Se não quiser responder não precisa de o fazer… - apressou-se Harry a dizer, ao vê-lo ficar naquele estado.

- Não… não é isso – disse o professor por fim – nunca ninguém me tinha perguntado algo assim.

Harry ficou um pouco surpreso.

- Nunca? – Inquiriu.

- Nunca. – Confirmou Snape.

- Se não quiser dizer não faz mal, eu não me importo – repetiu Harry, mas a verdade é que queria muito que ele lhe respondesse.

Snape pareceu hesitar um pouco antes de finalmente responder.

- Eu não tive uma infância fácil – disse simplesmente.

Harry olhou-o nos olhos.

Identificou-se com ele.

Sorriu com alguma tristeza, mais pelo professor do que por si próprio e afagou-lhe a cabeça com as mãos.

- Pode dizer-se que eu também não – disse Harry com empatia na voz.

Snape devolveu-lhe o olhar e escondeu o rosto no ombro do rapaz.

- Eu sou mesmo um imbecil egocêntrico… - disse parecendo zangado consigo mesmo – eu sei que tu também tiveste uma infância horrível.

Harry não compreendeu o motivo daquela reacção.

- Mas eu fiquei bem, apesar de tudo – disse ele, sem entender.

- Exactamente – murmurou Snape.

Mas Harry não entendeu, talvez fosse do sono que estava a sentir.

- Também já não interessa…já passou tanto tempo – disse Harry com um sorriso.

O professor riu-se um pouco.

- Tens razão.

Harry continuava a afagar o cabelo de Snape, que ia sentindo cada vez mais seco e fofo à medida que passava os dedos pelos fios, e achou esse facto um pouco estranho.

- É ondulado – disse Snape aborrecido ao aperceber-se das atribulações de Harry.

- O quê? – Perguntou Harry confuso.

- O meu cabelo. Não é liso, é ondulado. Eu ponho-lhe uma poção para ficar liso – confessou o professor aborrecido.

Harry riu-se ao imaginar Snape com o cabelo ondulado.

- Porque é que não o deixa ao natural? – Perguntou Harry, fingindo-se inocente.

Snape afastou-se dele e olhou-o com ar de "a sério?!".

- Para não parecer que trago uma esfregona na cabeça – disse ele com um ar demasiado sério para além que acabou de dizer que não queria parecer uma esfregona.

Harry riu-se alto da comparação.

- Acho que ficava fofo – insistiu Harry, provocando-o amigavelmente.

Snape revirou os olhos aborrecido.

- Que engraçadinho – disse ele.

Harry sorriu ao ver aquela expressão e deu-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios, bocejando depois disso.

- Eu quero ver o seu cabelo amanhã de manhã… - murmurou ele, tirando as mãos do pescoço do professor e encolhendo-se junto ao peito deste – e quero que cumpra o que me disse…

Snape aconchegou-o nos braços e sorriu.

- Eu cumpro sempre aquilo que digo.

- Professor… - murmurou Harry sonolento.

Snape olhou para ele.

- Quero ser capaz de fazer os seus olhos sorrirem… - disse Harry num sussurro, adormecendo pouco depois.

Snape olhou-o surpreso.

Aquele rapaz era realmente único.

Apertou-o nos seus braços e murmurou, apesar de ele já não o ouvir:

- És o único que é capaz de o fazer.

E também ele adormeceu pouco depois, embalado pelo calor daquela noite.

* * *

_FIM(?)_

* * *

Que tal?

Pessoalmente eu adorei a after-sex conversation haha O Sev a sorrir é algo que me soa extremamente adorável u.u

Eu imagino MESMO que o cabelo do Snape pareça oleoso porque ele lhe põe uma poção qualquer para alisar xD

Não preciso de dizer mais nada, está tudo nas entrelinhas.

**Vai haver um pequeno capítulo extra!**

**Feedback, como já disse, é sempre bem-vindo**


	9. EXTRA

_**Extra - Smiling eyes**_

Dois dias depois dos acontecimentos daquela noite memorável, Harry dirigia-se uma vez mais às masmorras, que frequentava bastante nos últimos dias.

Dirigia-se ao gabinete do professor de poções quando encontrou Malfoy e Goyle pelo caminho.

Ficaram os três parados a olhar uns para os outros.

Malfoy trazia qualquer coisa enrolada nas mãos e olhou para Harry surpreso, baixando depois o olhar.

- Potter… - disse Malfoy.

- Malfoy…tudo bem…? – Perguntou meio encavacado.

- Sim…eu…er… - disse ele hesitante, aproximando-se de Harry – eu andava à tua procura…isto é teu…e…er…obrigado…por tudo…! – disse enfiando-lhe o trazia nos braços nas mãos.

Era o seu casaco.

- Ah…eu…de nada… - disse Harry, com um sorriso meio tenso.

Malfoy ficou a olhar para ele durante alguns instantes, antes de se lançar ao seu pescoço num abraço sufocante que não durou mais do que 5 segundos.

Harry deu-lhe umas palmadinhas atrapalhadas nas costas enquanto olhava para Goyle quase que tentando pedir auxílio, mas mal Malfoy o largou foi a vez de Goyle se agarrar a Harry, num abraço que quase o derrubou

Depois de Goyle o largar, Harry ficou a olhar para eles, tenso, esperando que eles falassem.

- Potter…eu devo-te demasiado… - afirmou Malfoy.

- Eu também… - disse Goyle.

Harry ficou atrapalhado, pois não gostava muito daquelas coisas.

- Não me devem nada! Eu só fiz o que qualquer um faria! – Exclamou Harry com um sorriso amarelo.

- Isso não é verdade…de todo… - disse Malfoy abanando a cabeça.

Harry ficou calado, não sabendo o que dizer.

- Bem…nós…er…vamos indo…adeus Potter… - disse finalmente Malfoy, depois de um silêncio constrangedor, pegando na mão de Goyle e começando a andar apressadamente na direcção oposta à de Harry.

Harry continuou a caminhar pelo corredor, muito tenso.

- O que é que se passou? – Perguntou de sobrancelha erguida o professor de poções quando Harry entrou no seu gabinete com aquele ar de quem viu o lobo.

Harry pensou um pouco antes de responder e depois riu-se, pensando na tensão da situação que acabara de vivenciar.

- Eu acabo de ser abraçado pelo Malfoy e pelo Goyle – disse ele.

Snape ficou a olhar para ele e riu-se também ao ver o ar de Harry.

O riso chegou-lhe aos olhos.

Harry reparou e sentiu o coração bater mais rápido de felicidade.

Foi ter com o professor e sentou-se no colo dele, não querendo saber se ele estava ocupado a fazer alguma coisa importante, e abraçou-o com força.

Snape largou o que estava a fazer e abraçou-o de volta, surpreendido, pois ele nunca tinha feito aquilo.

Harry afastou-se e olhou-o nos olhos sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Finalmente os seus olhos sorriram - disse ele.

Snape ficou a olhar para ele por alguns instantes, não parecendo querer acreditar que o motivo daquela alegria toda era esse, mas depois sorriu.

E o sorriso chegou-lhe de novo aos olhos.

- Foste tu que os ensinaste a sorrir novamente - declarou o professor, beijando Harry nos lábios.

O amor ensina os olhos a sorrir.

* * *

_FIM_

* * *

Fluff, fluff everywhere. xD

Espero que quem leu tenha gostado, se não tiver gostado, critique educadamente. O bom-senso agradece.

**_Até à próxima._**


End file.
